Not Alone Anymore
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A young turtle has been homeless and parentless for 15 years, and he's being taken in by Leonardo. But, he has ultimate superpowers, which results himself into thinking he's a monster. Can he find peace? Read to find out! Hope you like this story!
1. A Stray Turtle

I've been thinking of this fic since September and it's never been in use...until now. My first ninja turtle OC character in this story! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Not Alone Anymore

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: A Stray Turtle

In the dark skies, a young turtle starts running through the rain, because he's being chased by some crazy wolf, that's planning to kill him. He pants furiously through the woods and tries to get away, but he hears the snarl and growl coming from behind him. He looks behind and sees him charging his way. He keeps frantically running like crazy, trying to avoid him form being killed.

The wolf is coming close to him and the turtle hops through the log and hopes that he lost him, but unfortunately, the wolf soars on top of him and then, gets him front of the turtle. He stops and he starts shaking like crazy while the wolf growls at him and just stares at him. The turtle starts panting and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to end your life." the wolf replied, angrily.

"Don't do this. I've got nowhere to go and no one's taking me in." the turtle pleaded.

"I don't care. I don't care if your parents tried to save you, but you're not worth living!"

The young turtle got down on the ground after the wolf scared him and backed away slowly. Then, the wolf walks towards him slowly, growling at him. The young turtle was completely scared for his life as he tries to escape. He whispers, "Please...don't do this. I only have one little life to life. I'm too young to die!"

"Shut up!" the wolf screamed.

Sweat filled the turtle's head and he started to become more scared than ever, so the only thing he could do is just run far away from him as possible. The wolf looks at him and yells, "GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"

He runs out of there to chase him down fiercely while the young turtle keeps running for his life further away, unaware that the wolf is still following him like crazy. Then, the wolf gets behind him and grabs his leg by his paw. The young turtle falls down to the ground and the wolf drags him to a bush and he tries to grab on something that would release him, but the wolf's grip is way too strong.

"YOU ARE SO FREAKING DONE!" the wolf screamed.

"NO, PLEASE! PLEASE!" the young turtle screamed.

The wolf messed him up so badly and when the young turtle tried to escape, he was scarred, beaten and bruised already and he's still running. The wolf has had enough of his escaping attempts, and he fiercely said, "That's it! I will end up your life right now!"

A couple of minutes later, he was trying to keep himself incognito, hoping that he lost the wolf's way. He was hiding in a tree and then, when the coast was clear, he sighed in relief as he gets out of the tree. While there, he sits down, grabs his bag and looks at the picture of his parents. Looking at them made him feel hurt and lonely inside of him. A few tears were falling through the picture and he hid his face and started crying softly. Later, he gets up and sees some lights coming from the other side. He looks up at the tree and sees a huge city there. Then, he looks down and there's some water underneath a bridge. He couldn't just walk up there, because there's humans all around there and they wouldn't see him like this.

Suddenly, he hears a twig snap and that alarmed him quickly. He slowly turns around and hears the wolf's growl from a mile away. Without thinking twice, he hops out of there and falls down to the river. He swims down about a few miles until he sees the Brooklyn bridge there. He swims up to the leg of the bridge and climbs up there and then, he goes into the top of the bridge. He's looking a little nervous about where he's gonna go to get away from that wolf.

He climbs down there slowly, but decides to slide through the lines of the bridge, hoping that he makes it there. But, he unaware that the wolf is seeing him while he's in the water. He growls lowly and plans to follow him, so he got back underwater to follow him without him seeing him.

After crossing the lines of the Brooklyn Bridge, he remained incognito for a while and starts to go through the top of the buildings. He's hoping that the wolf doesn't see him up there. While he's there, he looks down on the city and it's still pouring rain out there. He hears the thunder and sees the lightning strike, which scared him. He starts shaking and whimpering, worrying that it might strike him down. But all of a sudden, it strikes again and this time, he hears a growl from behind. He turns around and sees the wolf coming behind him. He snickered and said, "You've got nowhere to go, kid."

"Please leave me alone."

"Not until I end your life."

He couldn't do anything except just run as he ran through each building, but the wolf follows him as well into the rainy stormy night. He tries to avoid him, but the wolf leaps towards him and got in front of him again, which makes him stop on his tracks.

Then, he continued to run and jump up the top of the buildings, but the thunder starts booming and the lightning strikes three times, which caused him to lose focus as he falls out of the building and he held on to the fire escape. He was panicking, because he's afraid that he'll fall down on the ground. Then, the wolf pops out of nowhere and sees him hanging on the railing.

"Hanging on a limb?" asked the wolf.

The young turtle looks up and sees the wolf there. He starts screaming loudly as the wolf leaps up to him and attacks him, which causes him to let go of the railing and land on the ground in a dark alleyway. The wolf looks at him and beats him down, pummels him and throws him to a wall. After he fell to the wall, he feels his leg is broken, with bruises and blood coming out. He laid there unconscious, while the wolf plans to kill him. He chuckled maliciously and said, "You are gonna meet your end, just like your parents were."

As soon as he reaches his paw with his claws to kill him, he was stopped by a katana sword. He looks around and sees a turtle figure coming on top of the roof of the building and the figure said, "You know you picked a wrong night to come here."

He picks up another katana sword and twirls around, planning to take aim on the wolf. He gets down from the roof and lands on the ground, right in front of him.

"Who are you?" the wolf asked.

Stepping out of the shadows was only Leo. He points his katana sword at the wolf and replied, "Your worst nightmare. Either get out and leave this innocent person or receive a painful beating with my sword. Your choice."

The wolf started to get a little fearful and then, he runs away, not risking getting in a fight with the turtle. He sighed and said, "He's lucky. Not as lucky next time I see him."

Leo sighed heavily and picks up his other katana sword from off the wall. The lighting strikes and the thunder keeps booming as he turns around and sees the young turtle passed out. He walks to him and figures that he's been knocked up.

The young turtle moans silently and opens his eye and sees the turtle figure with a blue bandana, but it was all blurry. All he can hear is, "You okay, little buddy?"

His closed his eyes and remained unconscious, while Leo observes that his leg was bleeding and was painful after that wolf tried to harm him. He said, "That wolf really got you bad, didn't he? Don't worry, little guy. I'll take you home."

He picks him up and takes him inside the sewer out of the rain. The wolf returns and it was silent. He growled angrily and said, "You're lucky that turtle came and saved you. But, he won't be here next time I come for you."

* * *

Was that intense or what? Find out on the next chapter!


	2. New Friend

We leave where we left off...

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friend

The young turtle moans in pain and then, he opened his eyes and sees that he's inside a home. Everything seems different and unexpected, like he's in a strange place. He looks around and then, he looks down and sees that he's in a bed. He blinked twice and asked himself, "Where am I?"

Then, he gets up, but he winced in pain and groans heavily in pain. He starts panting hard and pulls the covers out and sees a cast on his leg. He didn't know what was going on nor why is he here. All of a sudden, the door opens and Leo walks in the room and then, Leo looks at him and the young turtle covers half of his face, because he seemed kinda scared.

He comes to him and said, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He didn't say anything and Leo only puts his hand on his shoulder and he seemed kinda scared, but when Leo patted his shoulder, he could see that he's not bringing any harm. He breathed heavily and looked at him in the eye and sees that he's not a bad guy.

"Are you okay, though? I mean, you nearly died."

He stared at him and didn't know what was going on. Leo didn't hear him speak and asked, "Do you talk?"

The young turtle nodded his head slowly and Leo couldn't tell if he can talk or if he's not the talking kind. Then, he looks at him and asked, in a raspy voice, "Who are you?"

Leo finally heard him speak and answered, "I'm Leonardo, but everyone else calls me 'Leo'. Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

"Don't you have a name?"

He slowly nodded his head, really hesitant-like, like he's kinda afraid. Leo then asked, "Can't you tell me your name?"

"I would if I could."

"You don't have a name?"

He sighs and said, "No."

Leo began to think of one and asked, "How about I call you...'Cyrus'?"

"Cyrus?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Why did you end up here anyway, Cyrus?"

Cyrus sighed heavily and said, "I don't know. I just seemed like...such a blur to me."

Then, he remembers that wolf on his mind and said, "Now I remember. That scary wolf has been chasing me and wanted to kill me."

"Wait, you mean that wolf with blue and grey fur, dark red eyes and huge teeth?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Why would he kill you?"

He sighed shakily and said, "I can't tell you."

"You can't."

"No... it's too horrible."

"Well, where are you parents?"

Cyrus closed his eyes and lowered his head down, looking kinda sad. He sighed heavily and didn't say anything. Leo looked at him, but then asked, "You don't have any parents?"

"No...they died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How long?"

"After I was born."

"Did you have any place to stay or live at?"

"No."

Leo realized that this kid is homeless and parentless through most of his life. Then, he asked, "So, you've been alone all your life?"

Cyrus nodded his head slowly while his eyes were closed. Leo grabs his shoulder and said, "Well, you're not alone anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You're here with us."

"Us?"

"I would take you to meet my brothers and our master, but after seeing your leg, maybe I might get them for you."

Cyrus uncovers the blanket and sees the cast again. He sighed heavily and asked, "Who put that there?"

"Well, I kinda did it and wrapped you up pretty good."

"Thank you..."

"Hey, Leo. I've been trying to get some work done for my IT tech support, but all I can hear in one of the room is 'If you could see that I'm the one that understands you/been here all along/so why can't you see/you belong with me.' Ever since Mikey got that Taylor Swift CD, I can't get this crap stuck out of my head. I'm not asking for much, but can you ask him to at least tone it down, please?" asked Donnie.

"Um, sure. I'll tell him." Leo said.

Donnie sighed heavily and said, "Thanks, bro. I owe you one."

"You know, I still don't understand why you took that IT job anyway."

"I'm a genius when it comes to technology, duh! Plus, I'm trying to support ourselves."

"Sorry I asked."

Donnie looks at his bed and sees Cyrus there. He said, "Didn't know you have company."

Leo looks behind and sees Cyrus there. He turns to Donnie and said, "Donnie, this is Cyrus. Cyrus, Donnie."

"Hey, buddy."

Cyrus blinked twice and silently said, "Hi."

"Where did you find him?"

"I found him lying there unconscious near the alleyway outside near the sewer in the rain. Poor guy was so scared."

"Well, does he have a home?"

"I don't think so. Nor does he have parents."

"So..."

"I think he's an orphan."

Leo walks towards the edge of the bed and asked Cyrus, "Where did you come from?"

"Northampton."

"So, how did you get here?" asked Donnie.

"This wolf...tried to kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

Cyrus sighed heavily and said, "I can't tell you."

"Donnie, I think we should give him some rest. I can tell that this guy has had a rough time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Donnie looked at Cyrus and sees that he's a little frightened at this point and he looked into his blue eyes and sees fear and anguish behind it. He looks at him again and said, "Okay. How long he's gonna stay?"

"I guess he's gonna stay with us, because he doesn't have a home nor does he have any parents."

"Does Sensei know?"

"I'll tell him as soon as I can."

"Okay. Hopefully, this won't get you in trouble."

They left the room, leaving Cyrus to fall asleep in the bed for some much needed rest. A couple of hours ran by and he's tossing and turning, thinking about that wolf. He hears echoing of him screaming and the wolf trying to harm him in any way.

"No...please...leave me alone...no...no..."

Then, someone touched him and he got startled quickly. He panted heavily and then, when he looked at the darkness, there was nothing, except when he turned around and saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed. He gasped in shock and someone looked at him and then, he started screaming loudly. He couldn't stop screaming because he was too scared.

"Shut up, kid!"

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_"

"What do you want?"

Suddenly, he picked up his sai and said, "I don't know what you're here for, but if you're asking for trouble, then you got it! Get out of this room!"

"I can't."

"Then, I'll throw you off then!"

"No! Please!"

Then, he pushed him down on the floor and landed hard. He started screaming hysterically, in pain, really loud. Raph groaned heavily and said, "Quit screaming!"

"You hurt me..."

"I see where this is going."

He gets up from the bed and starts kicking him and his leg as well. Cyrus kept screaming in ultimate pain and starts crying hysterically. Then, he screamed, "STOP IT!"

"Shut it! What are you doing here in my room?"

"I-I was..."

Raph puts the sai in his throat and said, "You've got 3 seconds."

"Raph! What are you doing?"

Leo was standing there, looking at Raph holding his sai directly at Cyrus and Raph answered, "I'm getting this little punk out of this room!"

Leo looked at him and asked, "You okay, Cyrus?"

Cyrus answered, painfully, "No..."

"Raph, leave him alone. He's been tortured enough already. And did you injure him again?"

"Injure him? What are you talking about?" Raph asked.

"I took him here."

Raph was livid about this and asked, "Why is he even here? He should not belong in this room at all!"

"Raph, don't yell."

"What are you mean, 'don't yell'?"

"You scared him once, don't scare him again."

Raph turned to Cyrus and shouted, "Get out of my room right now!"

Cyrus' eyes turned misty-eyed and said, tearfully, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and tears were flowing through his face. Leo turned to Raph and asked, "You see what you do?"

"So what? Why doesn't he go back to his parents?"

"Because...he doesn't have any parents, nor a home."

Raph looked at Leo and suddenly, his face softened a little and said, "You're serious?"

"Yes, Raph. He's got his leg injured because a wolf tried to kill him."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Raph looked at Cyrus and said, "Hey, kid. I'm sorry that I blew up at you."

Raph touched him, but Cyrus kept his distance from him and covered his head with a blanket. Leo said to Raph, "I think he's scared of you."

"What for?"

"Because you tried to kill him. I think it'd be better if we left him alone, mainly you."

Raph sighed and said, "I didn't mean to bring him any harm. I didn't know that he was..."

"You didn't know, as always."

"I get my anger get the best of me, don't I?"

"Too much."

Leo and Raph left the room, leaving Cyrus alone in the bed, with a few tears rolling through his face. He turned his head around another part of the pillow and started crying softly. Unaware that Master Splinter saw him for the first time in his vulnerability. He didn't want him to actually see him, but he can meet him later and then he leaves without another word.

* * *

Tell me that was not awesome! Stay tuned for more next! Also, the name was originally gonna be 'Ryan', but I changed it to Cyrus, because it fits better anyway.


	3. Comfort

It's Splinter's turn to give Cyrus some comfort.

* * *

Chapter 3: Comfort

Later on, Leo walked past Mikey's room and he sees him playing another song in his CD Player...and then, Leo hears one song that causes him to get pretty annoyed easily.

_I want your lover_

_and I want your revenge_

_You and me can write a bad romance_

_I want your love_

_and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me can write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-roma-roma-ma_

_Gaga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

Leo knocks on the door and Mikey stopped the song, comes in the door and asked, "Sup, Leo?"

"Hey, Mikey. Donnie has still got some work and he thinks your music is...how do I say this...kinda bothering him a little, so can you at least turn the volume down a little?"

"Donnie's still working?"

"Yeah."

"No probs, bro."

"Thanks."

As soon as Leo left, Mikey turned the volume a little lower and still keeps dancing to the song. Leo hears the song faintly, and said to himself, "Why did he get that album anyway?"

Then, while he was walking, he went to the other room to check on Cyrus. He opened the door and sees Cyrus sleeping there. He chuckled softly as he lets him go off for some sleep. Then, he got startled by a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and there's Splinter there.

"Hello, Leonardo." Splinter said.

Leo chuckled nervously and said, "Hello, Sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to ask you one question."

"Sure, master. What's on your mind?"

"Can we talk about that young turtle here?"

Leo was surprised to know that Cyrus was in the room. He asked, "How'd you know that?"

"I heard someone screaming loudly earlier and when I looked at him, I could see that he is scared about something. Why did you take him in?"

"I had to, sensei. He's got nowhere to go and no one to stay."

"He does not have a family?"

"No. I don't know why, but he said that they died after he was born."

"I am sorry to hear that, my son. Would it feel better if I..."

"Sure. Just don't scare him, sensei."

Splinter chuckled and said, "Leonardo, my son...how could I possibly scared him?"

He walks in the room and taps on his shoulder, in which Cyrus woke up a little and sees Splinter in front of him. His eyes grew tired and he asked, sluggishly, "Who are you?"

"I am Splinter. What is your name?"

"I'm...Cyrus."

"Cyrus-san...my son, Leonardo has told me a few things about you."

"Um...how so?"

"That you have nowhere to go and no one to stay. Are you an orphan?"

Cyrus sighed sadly and said, "Well, to tell you the truth, my parents were killed after I was born."

"How so?"

"I can't tell you. It's too horrible."

Splinter reaches in to touch Cyrus, but he backs away and asked, "What are you doing to me?"

"I am here to comfort you."

"Are you...sure?"

"Just trust me."

Cyrus didn't know what to do, but Splinter held Cyrus' shoulder and Cyrus felt like he's here to bring comfort, not harm. Then, Cyrus looked into Splinter's eyes and he asked, "Can you trust me, Cyrus-san?"

"I'll...I'll try."

"Now, tell me how it happened."

Cyrus sighed heavily and said, "I don't know where to begin. It started after I was born in Northampton and not long after that, some packs of wolves were surrounding my parents. My father kept me inside a dark garage so I could be safe, then he saw them getting killed by those wolves. It was horrible to see them when you're just born. They died after that and then...another wolf comes to charge at me and try to kill me, but I suddenly screamed and fire came out of my mouth and it engulfed him in flames. All the other wolves retreated and I saw my parents just laying there...lifeless. I cried for so many years and I don't think I've ever stopped, because I was so lonely and sad. I stayed in that dark garage for a couple of years, because it was the only place where I can hide myself away, because...I'm a monster."

"No... you are not a monster."

"Yes, I am. I killed a wolf when I was a baby! Everytime I get so mad, I lose control of my powers and it always lands on something worse. Anyways, I've been an outcast my whole life and nobody could see me...because of this mutating slime that's been all over me since I was two. The garage burned down to the ground on account of me and since then, I've been living in the forests. It was scary and lonely living out there and that's where I've been living in my whole life, with no home, because no one would take me in...and I know the reason: cause I am a monster...a mutated outcast monster who can't control his powers."

"Cyrus...you are not a monster."

Tears came out of his eyes and said, "How do you know?"

"Because I can see it through your eyes. You may think you are a monster, but what I can see is a sad, lonely person that has been alone all of his life that needs a family."

"I don't believe you."

"Cyrus-san...believe it or not, I am not wrong. You do need a family."

Splinter touched Cyrus' shoulder again and wanted to give him a chance to help trust him and the others around him, but also himself. Cyrus looked at him and asked, "Who would want me?"

"My son, Leonardo does and...I do, as well."

"How could you want me here? You don't even know me."

"I know, but if you will give us a chance, you can feel like you belong here."

Cyrus sighed heavily and thought about it for a while and then, he looked into Splinter's eyes and realized that he is here to help him. He blinked his eyes and said, "I don't understand it, but I will try."

"Good."

Then, Splinter looks at the cast on his foot and asked, "What happened?"

"One of the wolves tried to kill me and I'm afraid that he will come back for me."

Splinter looked at him for a minute and realizes that he has a remedy to cure injuries. He walks out of the room and a couple of minutes later, he came back with a medicine that cures any injury whatsoever. Cyrus looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me"

"Well, yeah for now."

"Close your eyes."

Cyrus still didn't get it, but he closed his eyes anyway. While he did that, he uncovered the blanket, poured the medicine into his foot so slowly and after a few seconds, Cyrus feels no pain whatsoever. He got up for a quick second, then the cast begins to crack open by itself, which surprised him. Cyrus asked, "How did you-?"

"Walk."

He gets up out of bed and then, puts both feet on the floor and walks slowly. Cyrus doesn't feel any pain on his foot and it's finally healed. He couldn't believe it and chuckled softly and said, "My foot. It's...it's..."

"Healed?"

"Yeah, how did you?"

"Little family remedy back in Japan."

"Amazing."

"I think you will fit here just fine."

* * *

It's a lucky thing that he's starting to build a trust with Splinter. What about the rest? Stick around for more!


	4. Unexpected Secret

Now here's where Cyrus has a huge problem and this time, we get to see his powers!

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Secret

A few hours later, Cyrus slowly started walking out of the room, looking down and seeing everything from down there. He sighs heavily and nervously as he plans to jump down to the ground, so he held on to the rail and jumped down to the ground. He got on his feet and said, "Made it."

He looks around for a while and sees the entire place and it was pretty much astounding. He said, "Wow, this is amazing."

All of a sudden, Cyrus sees Raph jumping out of the railing and then, backed away slowly, because he did not want to be anywhere near him after being almost beaten down earlier. He wanted to hide away from Raph, because he can tell by the look in his eyes that he might be intimidated by his presence like the wolf. He pants furiously and tries to keep quiet until he's gone. He slowly peeks out and sees that he's still here. He whimpered silently, hoping that he Raph doesn't sense fear in him.

As he was trying to leave without noticing, he suddenly turned invisible and back into the room. Raph even heard something, turns around and sees nothing. Meanwhile, Cyrus made it back up, panting in serious fear, but was lucky that the close was clear. He went back to the room, only to find Leo inside there.

"There you are. I thought you'd be gone or something." Leo said.

Then, Leo saw Cyrus standing up in his own two feet and looked completely surprised. He looks at his leg and touches it and Cyrus feels absoultely no pain whatsoever. Then, he looks at him and asked, "Why are you walking all of a sudden?"

"Well, your master kinda poured in a medicine remedy that cures healing injuries faster. Not sure why, but he healed it pretty quick." Cyrus answered.

"Did that remedy came from Japan?"

"Yeah, it did."

"Wow. So, I guess you're beter now, aren't ya?"

"I guess."

"Well, I'm glad sensei healed you."

"Me too. Well, thanks for the welcome, but I have to get going. I don't want to take too much of your time, so I'd better go back before it gets really dark."

"Why? You don't have a home, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Living in a storage house in Northampton for 15 years is kinda my sancutary."

"A storage house in Northampton? You should consider staying here with us."

"Are you sure about it?"

"I'm definitely sure."

Cyrus sighed nervously and said, "I...I don't know. I mean, I can't-I couldn't impose, really."

"Impose all you want. I'm only trying to make you feel welcome."

"I know you are. It's just that..."

"What?"

"Are you sure you can take in a stranger who thinks of himself as a monster?"

"Of course I'm sure and what would make you think you're a monster?"

"Several reasons."

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Cyrus sighed heavily and knew that there was no turning point towards it and decides to give it a shot anyway. He looks at Leo and asked, "You sure you want me around?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, Sensei healed you up and I brought you in out of the rain. I think you're pretty much safe here."

"How can you be so sure?"

Leo chuckled, puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "Just trust me."

"Well...okay."

"Great."

"LEO!"

That voice sent shivers down Cyrus' spine and asked, "What was that?"

"It's only Raph."

"Oh, no..."

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to be anywhere near him. He almost tried to kill me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"What if he does it again?"

"He won't."

Then, Raph burst in the door and sees Leo standing there. He walked towards him and asked, "What are your swords book doing in my bed?"

"I've been looking for that thing."

"Yeah! I told you not to leave your crap laying around my personal space."

"Well, excuse me for putting it on your space."

Then, Raph drops the book down the floor, which kinda made Leo a little ticked. He stared at him and said, "That book is a classic."

"A classic piece of fearless crap."

"Take that back!"

"And what if I don't want to."

Seeing them go at it over a book made Cyrus intimidated by it and he backs away and slids down on his back all the way down to the floor. Leo somehow pushed him a little and Raph pushed him back harder. They both kept pushing each other until Raph grabs his neck and attempts to yank it out of his head. Leo tries to budge Raph's arm from his neck, but he couldn't let go. When he finally did let it go, they went at each other and this time, beat each other up.

Cyrus felt horrified and covered his head to not hear anything from it, but as the fighting went on, he couldn't take much more of it and reaches his boiling point from this.

Raph punched him in the face while Leo yanked on Raph's bandana and there was pushing, shoving and punching everywhere. It really sent Cyrus on edge and then, gets completely angry and suddenly out of the blue, he started screaming hysterically and then...a burst of fire exploded out of his fingers from the air and some objects were moving in the air and dropped down on the floor.

It caught Leo and Raph's attention and turned to Cyrus, looking completely ticked off, but scared on the inside. Raph didn't see this coming and asked, "What...?"

"Cyrus?"

"I KNEW that this was gonna happen!" Cyrus screamed.

"What was gonna happen?"

"Just get out."

"But-"

"Get out."

"If I can just-"

"GET OUT!"

Leo and Raph suddenly left the room and then, Cyrus slammed the door behind them and laid on the door, just feeling like his heart was destroyed and that seeing the fight really took a toll on him. He groaned heavily and then, sat down, curled himself up in a little ball and started to cry.

He covered his eyes, because tears were falling from his face and that no one could see him like this. He sniffled and said, "Why did I do that?"

Meanwhile, Raph looks at Leo and asked, "What is his deal?"

"I don't know what's his deal, Raph."

"I figured that this was a bad idea to take him in."

"What? He's got nowhere to go."

"We do not know anything about this kid, so why should we even bother taking him in?"

"I'm pretty sure that that's the reason why he thinks of himself as a monster."

"Hello? He looks like one!"

"Don't call him that."

"Look, we can't let him stay here. There is no way that he's staying here."

Raph walks away from him, leaving Leo sighing in disbelief and disappointment about what Raph said about Cyrus. Then, he has Cyrus in his mind and thinks to himself, 'I hope he's okay.' As soon as he walks away, he hears a guitar playing behind him and someone singing.

_Do you see me_

_Do you feel me like I feel you_

_Call your number _

_I can not get through_

_You don't hear me and I don't understand_

_When I reach out _

_I don't find your hand_

_Was it wasted words and did they mean a thing _

_And all our precious time but I still feel so in between_

_Some day _

_I just keep pretending _

_That youll say dreaming of a diffrent ending_

_I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad _

_And I can't keep something that I never had _

Leo was completely surprised that he can actually not only sing, but he figures that he's singing because of his emotions pouring out and he can tell that he's been through so much difficult times in his life. He's hoping that he wanted to get to know Cyrus more, if he wants to.

Cyrus stopped and laid down on his bed, with a few tears coming out of his eyes and Leo knocked on the door and asked, "Is it okay to come in?"

Cyrus looked at him and nodded his head a little. Leo suddenly came in and sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Never told me you could sing."

"Because I didn't want to share a few things with you, because you wouldn't have anything to do with me." Cyrus said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure if I could tell you."

"Hey, you can tell me anything. And you can tell me what happened back there."

Cyrus wasn't sure about telling Leo everything about it, but when he looked into Leo's eyes, he can tell that he needed some comfort. Leo puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "Just trust me. I'm always gonna be your shoulder to cry on."

"Okay."

* * *

We get to see his vulnerability and Cyrus is gonna tell Leo everything about himself...next! BTW, the song is 'Something I Never Had' from Lindsay Lohan.


	5. Everything About Me

Well, here it is...

* * *

Chapter 5: Everything About Me

Cyrus looked at Leo, with little confidence in him as he starts to explain everything about himself. He looked him in the eye and said, "You really want to know?"

Leo nodded his head and Cyrus said, "Okay, I'll tell you. My parents were actually killed by wolves 5 hours after I was born. Then, after seeing them killed, I suddenly had this fire power out of my mouth to kill this wolf myself. After it was killed, all the wolves came up to me and I thought I was done for...until I took down all of the wolves on my own...except one. Ever since then, I've been secluding myself in a little barn outside of a house in Northampton, still grieving over my parents' death."

"So, you've been on your own all your life?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, I have. I taught myself how to crawl, walk, read, sleep, eat and mostly everything and it took me by age 2 or 3 to teach them myself. The one main issue I have is controlling my powers as well as my anger. When people see me lose it and my powers go to the extreme level, they already see me as a monster and it really hurts me a lot. Not only that, but I was also mutated in a sick, glowing ooze somewhere near the barn. I crawled over it one time and all of a sudden, it transformed me to this. Those were one of the two things why I was hiding myself away from outside."

"That's rough."

"I know. Every night, I'm always scared to go to sleep, because something bad might happen."

"Someone coming after you?"

"Well, that and nightmares about my parents and also, I hear little kids screaming loud at night. When they woke me up, it was sorta further away from there and I would see their fathers beating up their kids at night or something worse. The same thing happens at the daytime also and it just frightened me."

"Why didn't you move away?"

"You know why I wouldn't go anywhere. Who would take in a monster like me? Plus, a couple of years later, I burned down the barn, because I couldn't take seeing those kids getting beaten, and I lived in the forests, still secluding myself from others...where I've lived in my whole life. Nobody would take in a homeless, parentless, mutated monster like me."

Leo disagrees with the fact that Cyrus is a monster, because he sees him as a person that needs to control himself, but also to be loved at the same time and to sooth his aching vulnerable pain he's been carrying. He tells him, "Cyrus, I've only known you for almost 24 hours, but I know that you're not a monster."

"How can you say that? You don't even know me."

"I can still care, can't I?"

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"Are you saying...you don't trust me?"

"I'm not sure. I've been used to loneliness for so long that it's ridiculous. I seriously have nobody that I know and that I wouldn't be seen like this."

"So...you can't trust yourself with others because of what they'll think of you?"

There was a brief pause for a few minutes, because Leo's comment somehow sunk Cyrus deeply. Then, Cyrus turned around and said, "That's probably it."

"Cyrus...look at me."

"Why?"

"I'm mutated too. Me and my brothers and even our master are also mutated and sure, we live in a sewer, but that doesn't mean we can't save the world from evil. We do it because it's our destiny. Just by looking at you, I don't see a monster anywhere near you. I see a person...who is one of us."

Cyrus' eyes grew wider and asked, "What do you mean by 'one of us?'"

"You're mutated, so that must be a possiblity you're one of us."

"I don't know, Leo."

Then, Leo looks down and sees a notebook on Cyrus' bag, picks it up and when he opens it up, all he can see are lyrics in every page. As he looked through them, Leo can definitely tell that those lyrics showed a lot of hurt, anger, sadness, loneliness and angsty moments that he experienced. He looked at Cyrus and asked, "You wrote these?"

Cyrus looked at Leo holding his songbook and said, "Yeah, I have, ever since I was about 11 or something. I also learned how to play guitar when I was pretty much nine or ten."

"It's amazing. And you know what? So are you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, it's true. Whether you like it or not, it's true."

Cyrus didn't know what to think of it and then, he turned to Leo and said, "You really care about me, don't you?"

"Most likely, even though it's for a day."

"Then...I'll try to give it a shot. I'm still scared, though."

"About what?"

"That wolf might come back to kill me, Raph trying to hurt me and maybe not fitting in here."

"What if I told you that you belong to the family?"

Hearing that sorta melted Cyrus' heart and said, "I've never had a family before."

"Well, now you do. And don't worry about Raph. Just give him some time and he'll try to get used to you and if that wolf comes back, we'll be ready."

"Thanks."

"Now, that we've got that covered up, what was that commotion all about earlier?"

"Well, seeing you and Raph fighting each other, I couldn't take this much, because I've seen fathers or brothers harming these little kids-actual harm-and it made me feel scared, because those wolves would try to hurt me. So, I just lose it with my fire-power as well as telekinesis."

"Telekinesis?"

"Yeah. The extra ooze accidentally gave me superpowers, but I don't want to use them, because I don't want anyone to see me as a monster or a freak."

"You're not one of those. Plus, you have to put those powers in good use and avoid getting angry at the same time. You're sorta like Raph, except less arrogant. Plus, we'll help you show the basis of being a ninja turtle."

"I'm sort of a self-taught ninja."

"Self-taught?"

"I taught myself ninja when I was six."

"I see. Do you have any weapons?"

"The only weapons I have are my superpowers-fire, ice, telekinesis, healing powers, invisibility, supernatural powers."

"Like any weapons-swords, staff, sai, nunchucks-anything?"

"Well, not really."

"Don't worry. You'll be used to being here."

"What will the others say?"

"I'm sure they want you here as well."

* * *

What do you guys think will happen next? Find out next! Plus, do you guys think he needs a weapon or just remain with superpowers?


	6. Taking Cyrus In

Tell me that this is ultimate drama!

* * *

Chapter 6: Taking Cyrus In

"NO FREAKING WAY, LEO!" Raph shouted.

Leo followed him and asked, "Come on, Raph! Can't we at least give him a break?"

"Did you see him spitting out fire at us? There is no way we can turn this little monster in!"

"Do not call him a monster, Raph! Everyone else thinks he looks like one."

"Well, I don't blame them!"

"You're not being reasonable here."

"Leo, we cannot keep this little freak here! We know nothing about this kid, except that he tried to kill us!"

"He was just losing it. He hates to see us fight."

"So?"

"So, that might be his breaking point. And it wouldn't hurt to show some compassion towards him."

"Are you saying I have no compassion?"

"Depending how you look at it."

"Look, Leo. I'm trying to say-in the nicest way as possible-get rid of the creep."

"I can't do that, Raph."

"Then I'll get rid of him! And then, toss him out of the Brooklyn Bridge, where hopefully, he'll drown and be stabbed."

Leo looked shocked and said, "You know, I hope you don't mean that."

"Look, I've got better things to do besides fool around with a little nobody that is not one of us!"

Raph walks away angrily towards his room, when...

"Raphael!"

Splinter's voice stopped him dead on his tracks. He sighed impatiently, turns around and sees Splinter standing there and then, he asked, "Yes, Master?"

"You should take heed of your brother's word."

"And why should I?"

"You must not call him a monster."

"Who, that fire-spitting freak? Why do you care, anyway?"

"It is my nature. I raised you four, did I not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So, what is wrong with taking Cyrus-san in?"

"Now, you're giving him a nickname. Why does anyone care for him but I can't?"

"Because it is your anger that gets in the way."

"Not to mention, ultimate hate." Leo added.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Raph snapped.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Donnie.

"Hey, Donnie. Remember when I introduced you to Cyrus?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, what do you think of him living here?"

"That seems kinda uncertain."

"Ha! He disagrees!" Raph said, rubbing it in his face.

"Who says I disagree with Leo? I'm just saying that I'm not sure if we have another room for him to take him in."

"We can at least give him a chance." Splinter said.

"Anyways, I heard about what happened back there earlier. I thought I saw some fire coming out, but I didn't know there was one coming out."

"That was Cyrus." Leo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently, he hates seeing me and Raph fight each other-physically-and he told me that he starts losing control of his powers when he gets upset or that he's afraid of something. He hasn't actually told me that, but I can tell."

"How?"

"Just by looking at his eyes."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"It's like I want to help him in any way I can."

"Oh, please! That little brat? Why would you care for him?" asked Raph.

"Because unlike you, I have patience, compassion and also caring for someone's feelings."

Splinter looked at Leo and said, "I am starting to believe that Leonardo trusts Cyrus, but Raphael does not."

"Because he might kill us. Can't you see it, sensei?" asked Raph.

"You are starting to consume more hatred inside of him. Maybe he is just as the same way as you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have actually heard Cyrus scream not too long ago, and he has a comparison to you."

Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to Splinter and said, "Are you kidding me? Him compared to me? He's too wimpy!"

"We are here to help him, my son. He may seem like strangers to us, but the way we see it, he needs some guidance and comfort."

"So, what are you saying?"

"We will keep Cyrus."

"What?"

"All in those in favor of taking in Cyrus, raise you hand." Leo said.

Leo, Donnie and Splinter raised their hands for the vote and then, Leo said, "Any opposed?"

Raph raised his hand for the opposing vote and Leo said, "It's settled. He's in."

"Wait, Mikey hasn't voted yet."

"Hey, dudes. There's this turtle sitting in a dark room. What are we gonna do with him?" asked Mikey, walking by.

"Michaelangelo, just the person we wanted to see."

Mikey chuckled nervously and said, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Mikey, that turtle you said, that was Cyrus. He's got nowhere to go and we want to take him in, but Raph wants him out. So, what do you think?" asked Leo.

"Uh..."

"Come on, Mikey. You know you don't want him here, do ya?" asked Raph.

"Don't listen to Raph. He's poisoning your mind with his jealousy." Leo said.

"Who said I was jealous?"

"Dudes...I'd say...go for it."

"What?"

"Right choice, Mikey." Donnie said.

Splinter chuckled and said, "You have done well, my son."

"So, we're four for four now."

"So, I gotta ask you guys a question? Why was he in the dark room?" asked Mikey.

"Well, he's kinda depressed and lonely. Not to mention afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Having someone think of him as a monster."

"That's because he is a monster! Get it through your head!" Raph shouted.

Unaware that Cyrus was actually overhearing the conversation from a crack in the door in the room, hearing an argument, which scared him a little. He walked out of the room and watched the whole thing unravel.

All of a sudden, Raph turns up and Cyrus tries to hide away from him and he said, "I see you hiding from me, freak! Come over here and fight me like a turtle!"

"Raphael, do not start!" Splinter exclaimed.

"I can't fight you." Cyrus said.

"What?"

"I can't fight you."

"And why not?"

"Because-"

"And you better give me one good reason why you can't fight me!"

"Because I'm scared of you, okay? I'm scared of the fact that you're gonna kill me or harm me...just like those wolves that killed my parents."

Suddenly, these was silence and all Raph could say is "What?"

Then, he said, "You're like one of them. You couldn't even give me a break. Do you know what it's like to have people see you as a freak? I actually killed a wolf that killed my parents with my firepower! Have you lived in a forest and feel scared at night? No! But, I guess that didn't mean a thing to you, didn't it? I was afraid that somebody might call me a monster and now hearing you say that, it hurt me too much. I wish I would just ."

"Cyrus, you don't mean that." Leo said.

"Yes, I do. If Raph wants me gone, he's gonna get his wish."

Then, he pulls out a knife from his shell and plans to aim it on his throat and stab himself with it. Raph saw the worst of it and said, "Wait!"

"Don't do this!" Leo exclaimed.

"Why? I'm a monster!"

"No, you're not!"

"Don't make me kill you!"

"Cyrus, please! Don't do this!"

"I'm just not good enough for you, am I?"

"Kid! Don't kill yourself, please!"

"If you want me gone, then so be it!"

"WAIT!"

Cyrus stared at Raph and Raph suddenly turned from ultimate hate to concern. He told him, "Kid, I'm sorry. I never meant to call you that. I was stupid and selfish and paranoid and somewhat jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Donnie.

"That if Leo takes him in, he'll be second banana to him and another one that Splinter will favor him."

Splinter looked at Raph and asked, "Is this is what it was all about-that I might favor both Cyrus and Leonardo?"

"Yes, master."

"Raphael...don't you know how much I love all of you just the same? I would never favor all of you. I could never leave one of my sons out in the cold. You're all very important to me and you always will be. And Cyrus-san, you are now part of the family."

Cyrus is starting to look at Splinter's eyes and he sees that he's here to help. He panted heavily and puts his knife back in his shell. He gets down on his knees and starts crying. Leo goes up there, seeing him with his knees on the ground and head lowering down. Leo reaches for Cyrus' shoulder and Cyrus looks up as one tear falls from his face and he hugs him.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's gonna be okay, Cyrus. It's gonna be okay."

"I'm really sorry that I made you worry so much."

"It's okay. We're gonna take care of you. That's a promise."

Cyrus continued hugging Leo and Leo felt something astronomical inside of him, that Cyrus is like another little brother to him. Raph sees this and feels really bad about this as one lone tear falls from his face.

'What have I done?' he thought.

* * *

Was that crazy or what? Check out what's coming up next!


	7. Starting All Over

The short feud between Raph and Cyrus is coming to an end.

* * *

Chapter 7: Starting All Over

A few minutes come in and Cyrus remained in his room, just lying down and thinking over things. He feels like he belongs here, but is afraid that some of the turtles might judge him, especially Raph. But after what happened minutes earlier, he's hoping that he and Raph can bury the hatchet and just move on.

A knock on the door comes in and Cyrus said, "Who is it?"

"Mikey."

"Come in."

Mikey opens the door and walks in to check on Cyrus. He chuckled and said, "How's it going, dude?"

"Fine, I guess."

"I'm Mikey, by the way. Sensei calls me 'Michaelangelo', but to others, I'm usually 'Mike' or 'Mikey', but you can just call me 'Mikey'."

"Sure. Sorry if I worried you earlier."

"About what?"

"Almost killing myself."

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it. At least you're still alive."

"You're not holding any grudges about it?"

"Nah. I let it go. I don't hold any grudges. That's not really me."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways, I don't see you as a monster at all."

"You don't?"

"You're an awesome dude."

That made Cyrus smile a little and said, "Thanks. I've never been called 'dude' before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Well, you have now, dude."

Cyrus chuckled softly and starts to smile a little. Mikey sees it and said, "I figured I could make you laugh."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna be okay here."

"You will."

Another knock on the door comes in and Cyrus said, "Who is it?"

"Raph."

Cyrus' heart sank to the bottom and lays his head against the pillow and groaned nervously. Mikey sees that this might be a good time to go and told him, "Hey, if you need anything, just let me know, 'kay?"

"Okay." Cyrus replied, softly.

The door opens and Raph comes in there. He said, "Hey, Mikey. You mind if me and Cyrus-"

"I was about to go, anyway. Take it easy on him, Raph. He's just a kid."

"There's not gonna be a fight."

Mikey walks away and escapes the room, leaving Raph standing there and walking to Cyrus' bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed and said, "Hey, kid."

"Hi." Cyrus said, fearfully.

Raph sighed heavily and said, "Look, maybe we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

"That's no surprise. You almost tried to kill mine."

"Sometimes, I let my anger get the best of me and I'm more confrontational than ever, which could result to just starting a fight, verbally and physically. I'm much more physical than verbal."

Cyrus looked at Raph and said, "I was kinda scared of you, because you started to look like the wolves that killed my parents."

"I had no idea that it frightened you so much."

"All you did was call me a 'monster', which I don't take very lightly, because back in Northampton, after a few people saw me lose it or if they still remember me killing one of the wolves, they called me a 'monster' and it was just horrible to even hear it."

"Hey, I'm sorry if I ever called you that."

Cyrus sighed heavily and said, "It's okay. Now, I'm just scared that the wolf is coming after me."

"Leo told me about that wolf. What does he want from you, anyway?"

"Because I killed all the others wolves with my firepower and ice powers a long time ago. Those were the only weapons that I can barely control myself from."

"That's rough."

"I know. I've been a loner all my life and I've never had a home, a family, nothing."

"Listen, I'm sorry for causing all this turmoil on you."

"I'm sorry if I became your problem."

"Want to start over again?"

"Sure. I'm Cyrus."

"Nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Raphael. But my friends call me, 'Raph'.

They both shook their hands and chuckled softly. Then, Raph looks at his foot and said, "I thought your leg was injured."

"Splinter healed it."

"How?"

"Some medicine remedy that heals injuries."

"Oh, yeah. That medicine. Well, glad you can walk again."

"Thanks."

Raph walks away from the room and leaves until Cyrus stopped him.

"Hey, Raph."

He turns around and said, "Yeah, Cyrus?"

Cyrus smiled and said, "Thanks for giving me a chance."

Raph smiled as well and said, "You're welcome, kid."

Then, he leaves without another word and Cyrus lays down on his bed, saying, "He's okay. A little out of balance, but he's okay. Hopefully, we'll be get along just fine."

* * *

What might happen next? Find out next!


	8. Ninja Skills

Cyrus shows off his ninja skills! It's gonna be awesome!

* * *

Chapter 8: Ninja Skills

The next day, Cyrus was sitting in the living room couch early in the morning while the others are sleeping. He takes time to look around the entire lair and was completely surprised that the turtles live like this. He decided to leave behind the drama and move on with getting used to being here.

All of a sudden, he hears someone behind him and turns around to see that it's only Leo. Leo looks at Cyrus and said, "You're up early."

"Well, I'm somewhat of an early bird...or turtle, whatever the case may be." Cyrus said.

"It's a good thing you're up, though."

"It is? Why?"

"Mostly, we do training."

"Training?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Okay..."

Leo looks at Cyrus and sees him worried-like. He can sense his nervousness and asked, "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Me, nervous? How can you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Well...maybe I am a little nervous about this training thing."

"How come?"

"Since I've been here, it suddenly feels like it's my first day of being here, but it's now transported into the first day of ninja training. I'm kinda scared that I might screw it up."

"Hey, don't think about things like that. I can assure you that you won't mess up."

"How do you know?"

"That I might cause you embarrassment and disappointment."

"It's okay to make mistakes."

"Good morning. You two are up early."

Leo and Cyrus turn around and sees that Splinter is up. Leo smiles and said, "Good morning, sensei."

"Hi." Cyrus said, nervously.

"Are you ready for some training?"

"I am, but Cyrus is kinda...intimidated by it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sensei."

Splinter tells Cyrus to come here and he's starting to look a little nervous. He comes into Splinter and he tells Cyrus, "Do not be nervous if this is your first day. You might learn something here."

"I hope I don't mess up."

"You will not mess up."

A few hours later, Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph and Cyrus were in Splinter's room facing him in front of him. He says, "My sons, today we will bring in a new student to excel in the training with us. Cyrus-san?"

Cyrus stood up and walked towards him and he looked kinda nervous on the inside and outside. He was standing next to Splinter and Splinter told him, "I want you all to show him everything I have taught you. He is new to this, so I want you all to make him feel welcomed."

"Yes, sensei." they all said.

Minutes later, Cyrus was watching Leo do some moves of his own, all while listening to Top 40 radio. He picks up his katana swords and does some ninja tricks from the jumps, flips, turns and spins all while doing dance moves, which sorta impressed him.

Next was Raph, in which he brought in his sai to do some spins, turns, flips and killer moves along with the jumps and different moves. Then, he does a backflip manuever in which he throws his sai and he does a handstand and picked up the sai from his toes. Cyrus was blown away from Raph's awe-struck moves. Then, Raph looks at Cyrus and gives him a wink.

Donnie was up next, bringing in his staff, in which he twirls, spins and moves one hand to another to catch the staff, then he twirls himself around with the staff and does a pause move, thenhe throws the staff and then, runs across the room, jumps up, catches the staff and lands on his feet in the ground, doing a ninja pose. Donnie looks at Cyrus and chuckles softly and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Then, Mikey was next and he starts twirling around his nunchuks while doing some killer ninja moves, and then comes a point where Mikey does an insane backflip, throws his nunchuks and also slides down on his knees and catches them.

Those moves all impressed Cyrus and he seems to gain a small amount of confidence inside of him. Splinter looks at Cyrus and said, "Let's see what you have."

Cyrus stepped up to the challenge and planned to give him his best. He started doing some ninja-style moves by kicking his feet in the air, spinning around and a backflip, then he does some kicks, flips, turns, spins and jumps up in the air and twisting his entire body all while doing some insane ninja tricks. That seemed to impress anybody, including the turtles and Splinter.

Splinter's mouth dropped open after he saw that. Cyrus looked at him and said, "What do you think?"

"Very impressive."

"Think he needs a weapon?" asked Mikey.

"The only weapons I have are fire, ice and telekinesis and awesome supernatural powers." Cyrus replied.

"Think he needs a real weapon?" asked Donnie.

"How about a mallet?" asked Splinter.

"A mallet?"

"I have several weapons and I think a mallet or hammer might work."

"I would go for the hammer."

"Wise choice."

Cyrus picks up the hammer and it has this huge feeling like it's basically bigger. He chuckles and said, "I could get used to this."

"Now, let's see you spar Splinter."

Splinter and Cyrus were coming towards each other and Cyrus starts to use his hammer to take him down, but Splinter dodges every move he makes and he grabs Cyrus' hands and flips him on the floor. He pretends being hurt by saying, "Oh, my arm! My arm!"

Splinter reaches up to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

Then, he grabs Splinter's hand and flips him over on the ground. He gets up and looks at Cyrus and said, "Clever. Maybe you might have ninja training after all."

"I know, right?"

They continued to spar with each other for a minute and Cyrus is really starting to get at it. Then, he lets out his knuckles between him and Splinter. Splinter makes his move and then, jumps up to the air and kicks Cyrus, but he held on to the ground and goes at him, kicking him in the stomach.

Cyrus chuckled softly and asked, "What do ya think?"

"Pretty impressive. You are pretty good, but you still have some training to do."

"Yes, sir."

"But all in all, that was an impressive training."

"Thanks."

Cyrus definitely felt an ounce of confidence growing inside of him. It's a little weird, but at least he feels that good about himself. Then, he looks at the turtles and sees them looking impressed and also a bit amazed with his ninja style and for the first time, he definitely feels like he belongs here.

* * *

Looks like he feels empowered. Which weapon do you think is good for Cyrus? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Dance Off

This has been on my mind for sometime and hopefully, this will be cool!

* * *

Chapter 9: Dance-Off

A couple of hours later, Cyrus was in his room, drawing some pictures and also finding some sanctuary and peace to adjust his life in the lair. Sometimes, he worries that what if he loses it again or if he loses control of his powers as well as his anger. He's really scared that he might lose his respect and his cool towards Raph. He seems like a good person to him, but on the back of his mind, he's thinking that he do anything to hurt him again or call him a 'monster'. He's not sure if he can trust him or not, after seeing him and Leo go at it earlier.

Cyrus sighed heavily and thought, 'What am I gonna do? Do I really belong here?'

The last 15 years have been ultimate torment and turmoil for him; wolves killing his parents, being called a monster for his powers, living in the forest, being scarred, no place to stay or someone to take in. It's like Cyrus' life has become a sad, lonely and scary one. Living with the turtles makes him feel like he belongs, but he's not so sure about it.

A knock on the door comes and it was Donnie. He asked, "You okay, Cyrus?"

"I guess." Cyrus replied, softly.

Donnie could tell something's up with him and he comes in and asked, "Anything wrong?"

"Well, not really."

"Come on. I can see it in your eyes. Something is bothering you."

There's no denying it. Donnie could see something's wrong with Cyrus and Cyrus isn't sure if he should tell. He turned away from Donnie for a second, and Donnie reached out his hand and touched his shell.

"Let me help you." Donnie said.

Cyrus sighed and said, "You just don't understand."

"Cyrus...whatever it is, I can understand. You can tell me anything. It's not good to keep everything bottled up."

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"Cyrus, please."

Cyrus had no other choice. He had to let this out, so he turned to Donnie and asked, "Do you like having me around here, even though I've been here for a day?"

"Of course I do."

"But do you really like having me around, like I'm really a part of the family?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're questioning on if you think we're capable of taking care of you."

"Somewhat."

"Why?"

"Well, it's about Raph. I'm still hanging on him calling me a 'monster'. When I lok at myself, it's like I see a different person; a person that thrives to kill. But I'm not a monster. So, I killed a wolf. Big deal. That wolf killed my parents after I was born. I've had some animals call me a 'monster' my whole life and I'm always scared of making new friends, so I remained lonely all my life. So...I'm just not sure that I might be able to get used to this."

"Cyrus, just because everything thinks you're a monster, doesn't mean you have to believe in what they say. You are what you are. And don't worry about Raph. It's gonna take some time for him to get used to you."

"I don't know..."

"Just give us a chance. You gave Leo and Master Splinter a chance. Just let us in your inner circle."

Cyrus sighed and felt like he's trying to let them in his life and he's been lonely for so long that he needed someone to like him for who he is. Cyrus closed his eyes for a few seconds and then, opens them and sees Donnie still sitting there, anxious for a response. He looks at him and said, "Do you like me for me?"

"Of course I do. And so does Leo, Mikey, Splinter and Raph...well, if he wants to."

"Then...I'll try."

"Just try, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'm kinda glad that you're a part of a new family here. Hopefully, you'll get used to what we do here."

"I will."

"Hey, dude!"

Out comes Mikey bursting in the door and asked, "Do you dance?"

"Well, somewhat. I am sort of a dancer. Why?"

"I made a dare with Raph that you and Master Splinter have an awesome dance-off!"

"A dance-off?"

"Mikey, are you serious?" asked Donnie.

"I have 20 bucks to say I'm serious."

Cyrus seems kinda reluctant to have a dance-off with Splinter, but he's eager to show Splinter some awesome new moves he's got. He got up off the bed in total confidence and asked, "Where is he anyway?"

"I'm gonna tell him right now." Mikey said.

Cyrus and Donnie looked at each other and then, Cyrus asked, "Is he always like this?"

Donnie sighed in exasperation and replied, "Nah, he's usually more annoying."

"Must be nice."

"I don't know why I deal with him everyday..."

Minutes later, Cyrus was in the living room, waiting for Master Splinter to come out. Raph brought out Splinter and meets Cyrus there. Cyrus glared at him with this unexpected look on his face and he asked, "Do you have any idea what they want us to do?"

"Not even close." Splinter replied.

"Right."

Then, Raph and Mikey came out in front of them, with their arms folded, looking mischevious and fierce. Splinter asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Me and Mikey made a little bet that one of you can see who's the better dancer. I put my money on Splinter and Mikey puts his on Cyrus." Raph said.

"Mainly, we're pulling a dance-off between you two." Mikey said.

"A dance-off?" asked Splinter.

"Between me and him?" asked Cyrus.

"That's right."

Cyrus chuckled softly and said, "I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't want Splinter to break a hip. A rat his age shouldn't be dancing."

Splinter froze for a second and realizes that Cyrus has just called him 'old'. He slowly turned to Cyrus and asked, "What did you say?"

"Well, it's kinda uncertain that a rat your age should dance."

Splinter chuckled and said, "A rat my age?"

"Don't take it personal."

"Raphael, Michaelangelo, turn up the music!" Splinter said.

"Yes, sensei!" they answered.

Splinter turned to Cyrus and said, "I got your 'my age'. I happen to be the best dance in Japan."

"Let's see what you got."

Raph turned on the radio and they're playing this hip-hop techno song and Cyrus started to go first, with a little hip-hop pose and then, he lets loose.

_Gotta get that _

_Gotta get that _

_Gotta get that _

_Gotta get that that that, that that_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom _

_Boom boom boom _

Cyrus started off his craziest breakdancing skills, with spins, tumbles, spins, kicks and ultimate hip-hop dancing movements that would make Splinter surprised.

_Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow_

_That digital spit  
Next level visual hit  
I got that (Boom boom boom)  
How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)_

_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next hit now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom _

_Boom boom boom_

Splinter was amazed by his moves, however Splinter has something else up his sleeve. He said, "That's impressive, but you haven't see me bust a move yet. Check it!"

Then, Splinter does a backflip and a spin around the air type of moves and also some of the Michael Jackson/hip-hop combination movements with contemporary moves along with it. He did some breakdancing and also some American style dancing.

_I'm on the supersonic boom  
Yall hear the space shuttle zoom  
When when I step inside the room them girls go ape-crazy, uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-hit  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow_

_I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Crazy ladies extra longer, cuz  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pow  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom boom in your town_

_People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now_

Splinter looked at Cyrus and Cyrus looked at him and they were eager to see who's got the better moves. Cyrus said, "Prepare to eat my dust, Splinter."

"I will finish you off on a high foot." Splinter said.

"Let's do this!"

_Yep yep  
I be rockin the beats (Yep, yep)  
I be rockin the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)_

_Here we go, here we go  
Crank up the radio  
Yall getting hit with (Boom boom)  
Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns  
yall getting hit with the (Boom boom)  
yall getting hit with the (Boom boom)  
yall getting hit with the..  
This beat be bumpin bumpin  
This beat go boom boom_

_Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat r..._

_This beat be bumpin bumpin  
This beat go boom boom_

Mikey and Raph were watching them go at it and their awesome skills in full contact. Mikey said, "Cyrus is so gonna win."

"Please, Splinter's got this down pat!" Raph exclaimed.

"You wish!"

They were both dancing to the song with some awesome moves to go along with it as the song goes on.

_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next hit now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) _

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom _

_Boom boom boom_

_Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat r..._

The song ends and both of them end with a rap pose, where they fold them arms on their chest. Raph and Mikey clapped for them and Cyrus was ultimately surprised with Splinter's dance moves. He panted heavily and said, "Okay, I surrender. You've got the ultimate dancing skills."

"No, you have got more experience than me. Even though I have been dancing for a long time in Japan, you have got to energy of a young soul." Splinter said.

"I think we both did pretty good."

"I agree."

"Oh, come on! Cyrus deserves to win!" Mikey exclaimed.

"As if! Splinter is taking it all the way, so pay up!" Raph exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" asked Splinter.

"They made this bet to see if one of us can dance better." Cyrus answered.

Splinter looked at them and said, "So, this is what this is all about. If it solves anything, we both did extremely well."

"So, it's a tie." Cyrus said.

"It is great dancing with you."

"Likewise."

Both of them shook hands and went off on separate directions, but Cyrus stopped and told Mikey and Raph, "Well, that was fun. Thanks!"

Raph and Mikey were left speechless and flabbergasted about their entire thing. Raph asked, "Did you see what just happened?"

"Yeah, they both won."

"So, I get to keep the money, right?"

Mikey swipes most of the money off of Raph's hands and said, "We split it."

Then, Donnie comes in and swipes one part of the money and Mikey said, "Hey! That's mine!"

"You owed me five bucks and I saw you carrying a ten. So, thank you very much." Donnie said.

"What did I owe you for?"

"Your video game delivery packages."

Then, Leo swipes 20 bucks from Raph and Raph said, "Really, Leo?"

"Hey, this is for replacing my book on Japan."

"It was only an accident. How could I responsible for that book?"

"Cause you swiped a fly with it and tore off the cover of the book...on purpose."

"You know I hate bugs!"

"Raph, let it go."

Mikey walks back to his room, leaving Raph completely dumbfounded. He scoffs and said, "Thanks for making my day crappier."

* * *

Was that awesome or what? The song was "Boom Boom Pow" from the Black Eyed Peas. Stay tuned for more!


	10. Bonding with Splinter

Now it's Splinter's turn to give Cyrus some guidance and some training as well.

* * *

Chapter 10: Bonding with Splinter

Another day goes by and Cyrus is laying up in his room, just hearing the silence everywhere, surrounded by total darkness. As he was laying there, he started to feel very anxious, because he hears some growling echoing in the back of his head. He hears the wolf's constant snarls and growling inside his head and it was something he couldn't handle.

He tosses and turns around in his bed, groaning and whimpering and mumbling in his sleep.

"Please...leave me alone...what do you want from me? What do you want?"

_Nightmare_

_The thunder crashes and Cyrus steps in a puddle while he's running. He runs furiously while he hears some growling coming from behind. He looks and sees the wolf catching up to him. He keeps running frantically only to find that the wolf is blocking his way when Cyrus sees him in front of a log. He skids to a stop and the wolf pins him down with his paws._

_The wolf growls and said, "Prepare to meet your end!"_

_"Please leave me alone!"_

_The wolf opens his mouth to devour him, but Cyrus smacks him with a tree branch. He took off running and went down to the sewer. Then, as he runs back to the lair, he pants furiously, hopes that he wouldn't find him there. As he turns around, he sees something that's completely terrifying. Leo hanging on the ceiling, lifeless and blood coming out of him. Cyrus' look was mortifiying to see that. _

_"No...Leo, no! This can't be happening!"_

_He backs away slowly and feels something weird from behind him. He slowly turns around and sees Raph's body, slumped on the couch, blood coming out of his leg and shell. He screams a little and then, sees Mikey's body and Donnie's body on the floor, lifeless with a chalk outline in front of them._

_Cyrus was devastated and frightened to see this happening. Then, he backs away and feels someone's hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees that Splinter is hanging on the ropes, lifeless with blood dripping out of his robe. Cyrus could not believe his eyes and it was horrendous. He got down on the floor in his knees, screaming, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

_"Oh, it's happened."_

_Then, he turns around and sees the wolf standing there. Cyrus panted and said, "You... ."_

_"Indeed, I did. And you're next!"_

_Cyrus was mortified as the wolf jumps out and Cyrus starts screaming hysterically and then..._

Cyrus starts screaming loudly and falls out of the bed, then he looks around and sees that he's back to reality. He panted furiously and sweat was dripping out of his head, knowing that it was a nightmare. He was shaken up over this that he punched in a wall and he let fire come out from his finger and aimed at the closet door. Cyrus realized his mistake and used his ice power from his other finger and let it die down. It seems as though he couldn't contain his power anymore.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and a few tears fell from his face. Then, he hears a silent knock on the door.

"Cyrus-san?"

He recognized Splinter's voice and turns around and sees that it is him. He comes in the room and said, "Heard you scream. Is something wrong?"

"I had a nightmare that you all were dead and got killed by the wolf and I have a feeling that he's coming after me."

"You lost your temper, haven't you?"

Cyrus sighed and said, "Yeah."

Splinter didn't say anything and he got up and told Cyrus to come with him. He got up from the bed and followed Splinter to his room. While he was there, Splinter told him, "There are many ways to control your anger and your powers."

"How?"

"For one thing, always be careful of what your powers might do. All you have to do is keep yourself calm and not let anger come at you."

"Can you help me?"

"I will do anything to help you with this one."

Splinter told Cyrus to cross his legs, close his eyes and think peaceful thoughts. Then, he starts inhaling and exhaling in transit. Splinter was right besides him for this and said, "What are you thinking right now?"

"I am thinking..."

Then, he had a picture of the wolf inside his mind and his face was scary-looking. Then, Cyrus replied, "The wolf is coming for me."

Splinter sighed heavily and said, "We have a learn."

Suddenly, Splinter had Cyrus do everything to keep his anger down low. He did some muscle-lifting, push-ups, sit-ups, punching a punching bag several times hard and even do some ninja training as well. Cyrus was working up a sweat and it seems as though he's trying to contain himself from getting angry.

Splinter nodded his head and said, "Now, let us see how you can contain your powers."

Cyrus breathed heavily and then, fire comes out of nowhere and Splinter jumps up and grabs it. He widened his eyes and sees that Splinter feels no pain from it. And then, he tries to do the ice power and Splinter caught it as well. Then, finally, he does the telekinesis part, where he has to focus on moving the swords directly towards him. He closed his eyes, tries to focus by squinting his eye and then, one of the swords flies towards him and lands on his hand as he grabs the handle.

"Perfect. Now let's start out the second way. I'll be the bully, and you be you."

Suddenly, Splinter smacks his head and said, "You will never amount to anything! You are worthless and why would somebody take you in?"

Hearing that, Cyrus was starting to get ticked off on this and said, "Don't you DARE say that to me!"

"You know what you are? You are a wolf-killing, fire torching monster!"

Cyrus was starting to seethe and said, "You better shut up before I literally kill you!"

"How about you kill yourself? Monsters like you can get killed. Your parents might have died because they do not want a worthless pitiful excuse of a monster like you!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Cyrus grabbed Splinter's neck and said, "You better take back everything you said, or so help me I'll-"

Fire was about of come out of him and he starts getting more furious, then he looked into Splinter's eyes and realize that he couldn't actually kill Master Splinter. His face softened a little and then, he lets go of him slowly. He sighed and said, "I don't want to fight you nor do I want to kill you."

"And what does that tell you?"

Then, Cyrus realized something. He stopped himself for doing something crazy or dangerous that might let his anger get the best of him. He also learns that by Splinter's look that it was just a test to see what would actually happen if he did lose his temper. Then, he said, "That I have to keep control of my anger when it comes to my powers."

He nodded his head and figures out that he can stop his anger and calm himself down. Splinter said, "Sometimes we can get angry, because it is the only emotion possible where it can be very easy to be more confrontational. But then, it will always lead to something worse. Anger is normal, but sometimes it can result to foolish antics and sometimes it can contain some serious consequences, which will eventually lead to tragedy. We might hurt the ones we love most-physically, mentally and emotionally-or even say some things that we do not even mean. Having superpowers can be difficult when it comes to dealing with our anger issues. Sometimes, we cannot control ourselves if we use our powers in the wrong ways. We have to always learn how to be very careful not to use our powers as a way to add anger into it."

"So, what should I do?"

"Just talk to someone you can trust, write it down, scream and also take time to stop, go back to the situation and resolve it or you can walk away from a bad situation. And here's another alternative-meditating. It can help you find peace and tranquility."

"You think I should?"

"If you put them to good use."

Cyrus began thinking about it and realizes that Splinter is right. He's never had someone to learn how to control his anger issues before. Then, he looks at Splinter and said, "You really know how to resolve it, don't you?"

"Does living with four turtles explain much?"

"Good point."

Cyrus sat down and said, "Well, there's always this problem I have all my life. After killing those wolves, I spend most of my time alone in a little farm in Northampton, but eventually I burned it to the ground and lived out in the forest instead. While I was there, I've had some animals come out and call me a 'monster'. It really destroyed me and I started sinking deeper and deeper into depression-mode, believing that I am a monster. Every night, I would often be up all night, because I was too afraid to go to sleep for tow reasons-hearing kids scream and get hurt by their father or loved one and the wolf coming back to hurt me. I've been in isolation my whole life, homeless and parentless, like I've got no one to comfort me or something."

"Well, I have been left alone as well. A long time ago, my master-Hamato Yoshi-took me from Japan to New York City. But, he was killed by this arch enemy Oroku Saki. After he killed my master, I was living in the sewers of New York City, trying to stay alive. Then, I saw four baby turtles coming across the sewers and they crawled into a strange glowing ooze that mutated them and me and we had become intelligent. I taught them everything that my master had taught me and instills in them. At least I had my sons by my side and I've been their master and their father for a number of years. They're the only family I ever have." Splinter said.

"Really?"

"I often have bad dreams at night, worrying if something might happened to them, that they might be injured or worse."

"Why?"

"They are my sons. I would not let anything bad happen to them. If something does happen to them and I am not there for it, I do not know how I will ever forgive myself."

Cyrus could kinda understand what Splinter is saying how the turtles are the only family he ever has. That reflected on him in a huge way and realized how grateful their sons are and how grateful Splinter is that he can wake up every morning and gives his sons the love he has. He looks at him and asked, "You really love them do you?"

"Yes, I do. Now that you are here, I wanted to give you something."

Splinter gets up and then, he looks in his old box of Japanese stuff and he pulls out some knee pads and shoulder pads and a belt to go with it. Cyrus looked at them and said, "Whoa. This is cool."

"Try them on."

He gives them to Cyrus and then, he puts the pads on his knees and elbows and then, ties to belt and sash around him and puts on his brown bandana over his face. He turns around and asked, "What do you think?"

Splinter smiled and said, "You are now an Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle."

Cyrus looked at himself in the mirror and sees a huge change in himself. He chuckled and said, "I feel awesome."

"Yes, you are awesome. You are more than awesome. You are...totally radical, dude."

Cyrus started laughing and said, "You're so funny."

"That is true. Welcome to the family, Cyrus."

"Thank you."

Splinter comes over and gives Cyrus a hug. For the first time in Cyrus' life, he definitely feels like he belongs where he is and Splinter helped him get through his path out of loneliness and into his element and Cyrus might be fitting in with the turtles more often.

* * *

Okay, tell me that was not awesome! Guess what happens next!


	11. One of Us

And here's where Cyrus becomes one of the turtles.

* * *

Chapter 11: One of Us

Later on, Splinter walked with Cyrus out of his sanctuary to the kitchen, where the turtles were sitting at. A look at their faces made Cyrus feel un-at ease and somewhat nervous. He swallows hard as they stared at his new bandana and pads. Leo was the first one to speak and asked, "Where'd you get these amazing gear?"

"Splinter gave them to me." Cyrus answered, nervously.

"You seem kinda...different."

"Is that...bad?"

"No. Absolutely not. I think it's a good thing."

Donnie said, "Like the bandana. You look like you're definitely one of us."

"I am?" asked Cyrus.

"Yeah. Even though you've been here for a short amount of time."

"I think this dude should be our new recruit!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Easy, Mikey. We have to give him the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles secret oath'. Leo said.

"There's an oath?"

"Yep. As a newcomer, you must follow a few simple basic rules- never expose yourself into the real world excpet when we fight villians and any wrongdoers. Never draw attention to the surface. Stay at least a feet away from all humans, except those we know. Never use your powers for personal gain. Always keep your anger in check. Don't take it out on everyone else. Always use it when fighting villains. Always defend yourself with your weapons. If all else fails, always duck in your shell if something's thrown at you."

"Sure thing."

"And here's our oath. Cyrus, you are now an honorary Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. We strike hard, protect and fade into the night. May we now take this moment to ensure you that you are now one of us for now until the day you die."

Cyrus nodded his head and Leo smiled at him and told him, "Welcome to the family, bro."

Mikey, Leo, Donnie and Splinter looked at Cyrus with simple smiling faces and Cyrus smiled at himself as well. Mikey said, "So, I heard you and Splinter were doing some training."

"Yep, I did. He also taught me how to use my powers for good and what to do if I ever lose my anger." Cyrus said.

"And I think he is starting to use it well. You never know when it will happen, but I have confidence that Cyrus will keep his composure." Splinter said.

"Think you can try?" asked Leo.

"I'll do it."

"That's what I like to hear."

Everyone continued on with the conversation, unaware that Raph is looking on the top side of the lair. Looking at Cyrus made Raph a little envious that they're paying much attention to him and the feeling of complete backlash on him was firing up. He started to grow really angry at Cyrus for being favored over. He gritted his teeth and went in his room without another word or even noticed and decided to be more against Cyrus.

"That little brat is favoring them. Cyrus, you may be one of us, but you'll have to deal with me."

He picks up his sai and thinks of a million ways to make his life miserable...again. He chuckled angrily and said, "You'll be in total misery...and I will make it come true."

* * *

Uh-oh! What's gonna happen next? Stick around to find out!


	12. Envy and Challenges

Raph is back to being an instigator to Cyrus again, but this time, a lot differently.

* * *

Chapter 12: Envy and Challenges

An hour went by after when Cyrus got accepted into being a new member of the Ninja Turtles and he was starting to embrace it and feels like he really belongs here. He sighed heavily and sat down on his bed, just thinking. Thinking that this will turn into something good for him, in hopes to control his powers.

Then, he took a look at himself in the mirror and sees him with the pads, belt, sash and the brown bandana and sees that he's amazed by how things change in a quick snap.

He looked at himself and said, "This is like a new life for me."

Then, as he was looking in the mirror, he sees Raph coming in, which spooked him a little. Then, he turned around and saw his face looking extremely ticked, but a mischievous smile was added. He can tell that something is going wrong.

"So...you're one of us now, huh?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, all I have to say is...congratulations."

Cyrus looked at Raph and sees that it was somewhat halfhearted or maybe not as impressed with him being a member here. Raph smirked at him and said, "If you plan to stay here, you oughta to deal with me."

"How?"

Raph made a little push at Cyrus and he could tell that he's testing him to see if he could lose his temper. Cyrus looked at him and asked, "Were you about to push me?"

"Me, push you? No, of course not. If I was pushing you, I could do this."

Then, Raph shoved Cyrus a little and Cyrus was starting to lose it, but then, he remembered to keep himself in composure and said, "Sorry, Raph. I'm not gonna lose my cool."

Raph could see that this is gonna be tough, so he pushed him hard from Cyrus' shell and fell down on the floor. Raph laughed maniacally and asked, "What are you gonna do now?"

Cyrus picked himself up and stood up, dusted himself off and said, "Nothing."

Then, Cyrus walked away from Raph and then, ran up in front of him and then, pushed him down the ground and then, used his sai to try to harm him. Cyrus rolled his eyes and said, "No matter what you do, you can't make me lose it."

"Oh, I'll try to make you lose it. I'll make you so angry, you'll be thrown out of the lair!"

"I'd like to see you try, but it's not gonna work on me." Cyrus said, calmly.

Then, Raph felt agitated and then out of the blue, punched him in the face and fell down on the floor. Raph panted furiously and Cyrus groaned softly as he got up.

"Come on, kid. Get mad! Let me see you lose your temper!"

Cyrus didn't want to get mad and said, "No."

That was the straw that broke Raph's back and he got on his face and asked, "What did you say to me?"

"I said 'no'."

Then, Raph grabbed Cyrus by the shoulder and looked like he's seething and his eyebrows were lower by the minute based on anger and then, he threw him towards the wall and threw everything he could around the room at him. Raph was laughing maniacally as he threw everything at him and said, "Come on, kid! Let me see you lose it!"

"Stop it!" Cyrus yelled.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Come on, destroy me!"

Cyrus was getting fed up with it and wanted to use his powers and then, his firepower strikes out of his hands and wanted to throw it at Raph, looking upset and irritated by his antics, but then Cyrus remembered what Splinter said to him about getting angry and what he could do if he could lose control of his powers and then, he calms himself down and stopped the firepower and said, "No, thanks."

Raph was more irritated and aggravated and asked, "WHAT?"

"I'm not gonna destroy you."

Raph was started to lose it and then, strangled his neck and said, "Listen, kid! If you think you're new here and have the others favor you, you've got another thing coming! The reason why Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Splinter wanted you in is because they're playing the sympathy card. I liked it better when there's four of us and we're doing fine until you come around and you've been here for a day! You should just go away and if you have any respect for us and for your ninja skills, you'd...leave...tomorrow!"

Raph tightened his neck and Cyrus felt like he's gonna lose air any second and slapped him in the face and threw him against the wall. Cyrus started coughing and try to get his air back and tried breathing again.

"Yeah? See how that feels?"

Then, Raph draws his sai and plans to use it in his throat until...

"RAPH!"

All of a sudden, Raph turns around and sees Leo behind him, looking upset and mad about this. Raph said, "Get outta here, Leo. This does not concern you, although you brought him in here."

Leo heard Cyrus breathe crazily and cough hard. He asked, "You okay, Cyrus?"

Cyrus continued breathing and panting furiously and only nodded his head as a 'no'. Then, Leo turned to Raph and asked, "What were you doing? Scratch that, what were you thinking?"

"I wanted to make him lose control of his powers and that you guys should kick him out!" Raph exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, you're crazy for bringing him here and being one of us. We don't know anything about this kid and I don't care about him at all. He should never have been here in the first place!"

"Raph, he's one of us. Even if you don't see it, he is one of us. And I thought you were okay with him here."

"I was until I saw him wearing all the pads and the brown bandana and that you guys entered him into our group. And I'm not gonna have him be the better student than me."

"Are you jealous of Cyrus, Raph?" asked Leo.

"It's none of your business."

"Look, Raph. You need to get used to him being here and that he's one of us now."

"If he has any respect for us, he'd leave now!"

"And go where? He's got nowhere to go."

"I don't care. I want him gone!"

Then, Raph storms off the room leaving Leo a little upset and somewhat disappointed in Raph that he's ultimately jealous of Cyrus being here. Then, Leo sighed heavily and looks at Cyrus and asked, "You okay, Cyrus?"

Cyrus felt like he's emotional damaged by that argument and said, "I feel like I'm in the way."

"Cyrus...you're not in the way. You fit in just fine."

"How? I can sense that he's gonna call me a 'monster' again."

"How would you know that?"

"He forced me into using my firepower to burn him and to make me lose it."

"But you didn't."

"I know."

"So, you did the right thing and you have learned from Splinter. You already learned how to stop yourself from being angry and lose control of your powers. And when he tried to make you lose it, you said 'no' a million times and then stopped yourself from doing that."

"You sure I did the right thing?"

"Of course. No matter what, you're still one of us."

"I hope so."

Leo sighed and said, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Then, he patted his shoulder and left the room, leaving Cyrus alone, feeling like he's emotionally scarred between that situation with Raph and thought to himself, 'No matter what I do around Raph, it's like it's not good enough.'

Then, he sat down on the bed and curled himself up in a little ball, hid his face so that no one can see him cry.

* * *

Was that sad or what? Raph shouldn't have hurt his feelings like that. Stick around for more!


	13. Releasing Frustration

Cyrus gets to release his frustration in the biggest way possible...through song.

* * *

Chapter 13: Releasing Frustration

Cyrus stayed in his room, laying down on his bed in the dark, thinking over the situation that occurred between him and Raph about his new membership with the turtles and it seems as if Raph doesn't want him around, which makes him feel un at-ease. He could still hear the echoing sounds of Raph's voice surrounding his head.

'If you plan to stay here, you oughta deal with me.'

'Oh, I'll try to make you lose it. I'll make you so angry, you'll be thrown out of the lair!'

'Come on, kid! Let me see you lose your temper!'

'Come on, destroy me!'

'If you have any respect for us and for our ninja skills, you'd...leave...tomorrow!'

'See how that feels?'

'He should never have been here in the first place!'

'If he has any respect for us, he'd leave now!'

It really pains him to hear things like that said to his face. He feels as if he won't amount to anything when Raph is involved. He sits there in the bed, lonely and frustrated about everything Raph said and how he can ever be good enough to be one of the team. He's looking back to when he was a kid and hear all the kids scream at night being tormented and abused by one of their parents and feared how it could happen to him one day with the wolves around and all.

He sighed heavily and started to sing a song he wrote while he was here on his first night around three in the morning, because of a nightmare he had while ago and he wrote it in his tears.

He picked up a guitar and starts to sing and let his emotions release through.

_Once upon a time_

_there was a boy_

_In his early years_

_he had to learn_

_How to grow up in a war_

_that he calls home_

_Never knowing where to turn_

_for shelter from the storm_

_Hurts me to see the pain_

_across those innocent faces_

_Each time somebody's fist_

_lay up in their face_

_Hearing all the yelling_

_I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping that it will be_

_over soon_

_Bruises fade faster_

_But the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember_

_how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my brother_

_for all the love he gave_

_Every morning that I wake_

_I look back at yesterday..._

_And I'm OK_

_I often wonder why_

_I've carried all this guilt_

_When it's you_

_that put up all those walls I built_

_Shadows fade at night_

_with a crack in the door_

_The echoes of a broken child_

_screaming, 'Please no more'_

_Why can't you understand_

_the damage you have done_

_For you, it's just a memory_

_But for me, it still lives on_

_Bruises fade faster_

_But the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember_

_how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is for my brother_

_For all the love he gave_

_Every morning that I wake_

_I look back at yesterday..._

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the marks you left under their necks_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every night I'm afraid to go to sleep _

_in fear of what I might hear or see next_

_Bruises fade faster_

_But the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember _

_how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my brother_

_for all the love you gave_

_Every morning that I wake_

_I look back at yesterday..._

He paused for a second and the tears start to fall from his eyes and starts crying softly. Then, he finishes off with a simple guitar strum while crying.

_And I'm OK..._

_Mmm, I'm OK..._

He eventutally stops as he lays down, flat on his back, holding the guitar and started crying again. Unaware that Donnie was watching the entire thing through a small crack on the door, feeling like he was surprised by his emotions released.

He quietly walks away, leaving Cyrus some time to himself, looking absolutely stunned and in awe at the same time. He gets down from the rooms to the living room. Leo looks at him and saw that he's ultimately stunned and asked, "You okay, Don?"

Donnie looks at Leo and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"How's Cyrus?"

Donnie sighed and replied, "Not so good."

"He's still feeling depressed?"

"I'm not sure if he was after he..."

Donnie paused for a second, but Leo stared at him and asked, "He what?"

"He, uh...sung."

"Sung? Did he sing again?"

"It kinda looks like he did."

Leo could tell something's up with Cyrus and decided to go check on him. He went up to his room and quietly knocked on the door. Cyrus' voice was breaking and said, "Come in."

Hearing his voice breaking drove Leo to worry that he's still hurt by Raph's angry words earlier and he came in the door. Leo sat down next to him and said, "Raph didn't mean what he said. He lets his anger get the better of him."

"No matter what I do, it's never gonna be good enough for him." Cyrus said, sadly.

"Don't say things like that. Why are you letting him get to you?"

"It's like he's gonna call me 'monster' again."

"Look, Raph is not used to newbies being here and you're the first one around. Just give him some time and he'll get used to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look at me."

Cyrus slowly looked at Leo and looked him straight in the eye and said, "I could never do the same thing to you as Raph did. Nor Mikey and Donnie. We would never do anything to hurt you. I promise you we will never make you feel like you don't belong here."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Cyrus nodded his head and understood what he said. Leo patted his shell and said, "Don't let Raph get to you. He's just being dramatic."

Cyrus laughed a little and cracked a smile as well. Leo asked, "What's that?"

"What?"

"You're laughing."

"I guess."

"Try to have a sense of humor. And Donnie told me about you singing."

Cyrus leaned over, picked up his notebook, gives it to Leo and he sees the song that he wrote. When he looked at the lyrics, he can see that he's been through turmoil and some hurt in his life and he can tell that after what happened before, he's okay now.

He looks at Cyrus and said, "This is amazing."

"I know. I write songs whenever I feel really vulnerable. It's like my escape."

"You're very talented, Cyrus."

"Thanks."

Cyrus felt totally safe with Leo around and it makes him feel less lonely and also more comfortable like he's around someone he can trust. He's hoping that feeling stays for a long time.

* * *

Aww, was that sweet or was that sweet? Stick around for more!


	14. Dinner

First dinner with the turtles...

* * *

Chapter 14: Dinner

As the hours came by, Cyrus and Leo were in Cyrus' room, basically playing guitar and Leo essentially played out his guitar being like a rock star, doing some of the crazy guitar riffs while Cyrus played some ultra electric guitar with so many guitar riffs and heavy metal stuff. Leo spun around, playing like never before.

They both stopped and they were laughing with each other. Cyrus looked at Leo and said, "I never knew you'd play guitar."

"Well, I played some guitar a long time ago." Leo said.

"Never knew that."

"Well, now you know."

"Hey, guys."

They both looked up and it's Mikey coming from the door and said, "Heard you guys played some guitar."

"How'd you figure?"

"I heard it from my room. I play some serious guitar as well."

Mikey lured both Leo and Cyrus into his room and sees a lot of guitars surround his room as well as skateboards. Cyrus gasped in awe and asked, "You own all these guitars and skateboards?"

"Yeah, I do, dude."

"Show us."

Mikey picked up his guitars, plugged in the amplifier and just let it loose. He started playing some classic rock with a modern punk-rock twist. Both Leo and Cyrus were blown away by his rock stance. Cyrus said, "Whoa..."

"I know, blows your mind, right?" asked Mikey.

"Yep. And you got a lot of skateboards."

"Yeah, I'm a skater-turtle dude."

"Think you can teach me how to?"

"Sure thing. Good thing you have pads and stuff. I'll show you everything you need to know."

"Cool."

Minutes later, they were all called down for dinner. As Cyrus walks to the dinner table, he sees Raph sitting there, staring at him, which started to make him feel intimidated. Cyrus turned away from Raph, cause he didn't want to start another issue again.

"What, you afraid to look at me, kid?" asked Raph.

"Let it go, Raph." Donnie said.

"Put a sock in it, Donnie!"

"Raph, please." Leo said.

"Why is this kid here with us?"

"He's joining us for dinner, so get used to it, okay?"

"So...what are we having?" asked Cyrus.

"Same thing we always have...pizza." Splinter said.

Suddenly, in comes the pizza and Mikey was completely excited by it. He said, "I'm starving!"

"Easy, Mikey. Don't get into overrun." Donnie said.

"Dude, when I see a pizza, I want to devour it."

"Have you had pizza before, Cyrus?" asked Leo.

"Actually, I've never had one."

All the turtles gasp in shock and Mikey asked, "Never?"

"Never in my whole life."

"We gotta give this dude some pizza."

"And fast!" Donnie said.

They brought in a piece for Cyrus and hopes that he can eat it. He picks up the slice and eats it up. He suddenly feels like this is something he could eat for good. He sighed softly and said, "This is excellent."

"Told ya you'd like it." Mikey said.

"I bet this is your first time sitting with family, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, I've been lonely for so long that I've never had any family or friends, cause I live in a forest for 15 years."

"15 years? How'd you survive?"

"Water and sometimes breath mints."

"So, this is the first time you've eaten real food?"

"Seems like it."

"Why don't you go back there?" asked Raph.

"Raphael! Watch it." Splinter said, sternly.

Splinter chuckled and said, "Do not mind him. He means no harm and I can assure you, Raphael is not trouble...yet."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Do not intimidate and hurt your new brother."

"New brother?"

"I don't mean to get in the way or anything." Cyrus said.

"You are not in the way. You belong here just fine."

"I hope so."

"Hey, dude. Watch me skateboard, okay?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, I'd love to see how you skate."

"Awesome."

* * *

I know it's short, but that's pretty much I got. Stick around for more!


	15. Skater Turtle

Mikey teaches Cyrus to skate. Let's see how that turns out.

* * *

Chapter 15: Skater-Turtle

Shortly after dinner, Mikey follows Cyrus to the other side of the lair where there's a skateboarding ramp there. Cyrus gasped in ultimate shock when he saw how big it is. Mikey chuckled and asked, "What do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?"

"I'll say." Cyrus said, amazed.

"Okay. Here's how it goes. You just have to find some balance between yourself and also when you move your board. Just watch me skate the entire ramp."

Cyrus sits down while Mikey goes up and teaches Cyrus how to. Mikey skates up and down the ramp and does some amazing tricks to go along with it. Then, he puts the skateboard standing on the top ramp, then he goes back again, does a twist and continues skating. All Cyrus could do is look at Mikey in awe and see how he does. Then, Mikey stops by holding on to the ramp while holding on the skateboard.

"Amazing..."

"Yeah, I know. Just gotta find the balance. Your turn, dude."

"But I don't have a skateboard."

Then, Mikey gets off the ramp and finds a skateboard that wasn't in use anymore and gives it to Cyrus and Mikey said, "Now you do."

Cyrus felt absolutely nervous about this and he's a little worried that he might mess up, but goes for it anyway. Mikey stood over and watched him how he does. Suddenly, Cyrus started to roll on the ramp going up and down at the same time, and when he tried to master Mikey's moves, he slips and falls off a couple times.

"You good?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry about it. It always happens to me when I first tried it. If you mess up, don't worry about it. Even pro skaters screw up at times. Just try again."

"Okay."

Cyrus gulps hard and goes for it again. He looks down at the ramp and looking at Mikey suddenly gave him a little confidence boost and goes for it again to see if he does better. He goes up and down the ramp and across the ramp as well. Mikey looked impressed to see him master it in a short amount of time. He chuckles and said, "You got it, dude!"

Cyrus chuckled softly and sees that he's improving a little better. Then, he puts the board on the edge of the ramp to make it stop. He grabs it and went out of the ramp and asked, "How'd I do?"

"Dude, you did awesome!" Mikey replied.

They high-fived each other and Mikey said, "That was awesome. If you ever need to practice, I give you full permission to use this ramp. Later on, I can show you to ride the skateboard through the sewers."

"You can actually do that?"

"Wanna sample of it?"

"Yep."

Minutes later, they went to the sewer pipes with Cyrus to see Mikey skating through the sewers. Mikey said, "This is gonna be awesome!"

"You sure you've done this?"

"Dude, when you live in the sewers, you always take a fast ride from there."

"Don't we need safety pads?"

"Dude, we've got pads on our knees and arms. We're good."

"As long as you're sure..."

"Trust me on this."

Mikey got ready to skate like there's no tomorrow and with Cyrus behind him, makes it a lot cooler. They got ready to skate like crazy and they took off all through the sewers. They skated through rails, which was something Cyrus needed a little wok on, but mastered it anyway and then, they skated through the sewer-tunnels and every parts of them.

Cyrus was starting to get into the swing of things pretty quickly and he's starting to see how cool it is to have some fun with Mikey. Then, when they both come across the large parts of the sewer where there's a river there, Mikey did some twists and spins to make it through and Cyrus suddenly went airborne using his powers to make it through and he mastered it by going super-speed. He flew through the river and made it past the big river and they both skated through another rail and Cyrus saw Mikey lay flat on his body while riding on his skateboard and he seemed nervous unaware that there's a fan in front of him. He stopped, closed his eyes and suddenly heard Mikey said, "Dude..."

He looked at him and saw that Mikey was holding on to it and he chuckled softly and Mikey turned to him and gave him a wink. Then, he went all the way down and landed in the front doors of the lair. Cyrus followed him as well and he said, "OKay, that was cool."

"Told you to trust me. You did awesome, dude."

"Thanks."

"I bet you've never skated back at Northampton, right?"

"Never."

"All you have to do is just be awesome at it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Mikey pulled down the level and they both went in the lair and Cyrus said, "So this is how you get in."

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"Nice."

"Hey, where you guys been?" asked Donnie.

"Giving this dude some skating lessons."

"Without asking me?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Cyrus, show me what you got so far."

"Okay." Cyrus answered.

They got to the ramp and Cyrus got in there and skated through the ramp up and down, trying to remember everything Mikey taught him. Donnie and Mikey watched and Donnie seemed a little impressed. He asked, "How long did it take?"

"An hour, at least."

"You taught him to skate for an hour?"

"Yeah."

"He mastered it after you taught him for an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious, Mikey?"

"Yep."

"I gotta say I'm kinda weirded out that you taught in a short amount of time, but I'm impressed that he's gotten better, even though he's inexperienced."

"Isn't he awesome, though?"

"Yeah."

"Can I stop now?" asked Cyrus.

"Sure."

Cyrus went in and held on to the railing and lowered the board slowly to get down on his feet and then got off the railing and asked both of them, "How'd I do?"

"I thought you did awesome." Mikey replied.

"I gotta say, you made me impressed."

"Thanks. Mikey's the most awesome skateboard teacher."

"I guess I'm like Sensei, only younger and knows how to skate."

Cyrus laughed and said, "You're funny. I like you."

He walked off to his room and Cyrus had a feeling that he's growing an ultimate attachment to Mikey after showing him to skateboard. It seems as though Mikey is like a big brother to him and he likes that feeling.

* * *

Cyrus likes having Mikey around. Everyone else...well, you'll see.


	16. Roof Jumps

The turtles show Cyrus some roof-jumps or whatever you guys call it when they jump around the buildings of New York City. However, there's one issue they have to tackle first- Raph's hatred towards Cyrus. You'll see.

* * *

Chapter 16: Roof Jumps

Cyrus was walking around the lair when Leo sees him and told him, "Let's go."

He was confused and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Come with us."

"Seriously, where are we going?"

"The surface."

Cyrus looked up and then, swallowed hard and then asked, nervously, "The-the surface?"

"Yep. We're heading to the rooftops of New York City to just run around the rooftop buildings as well as checking to see if there's any evil present."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe. Let's go."

"Well, okay..."

Cyrus went with Leo, looking a little nervous about the whole thing, fearing that someone might see him in his mutated state. As they were out, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Cyrus were at one of the rooftops of New York. Cyrus takes a small glimpse of how it looks like, but he's still unsure about how it all goes. Leo could sense his concern and asked Donnie, "Hey, Don, wanna look out for Cyrus for a sec?"

"Sure thing." Donnie replied.

Donnie walked over to Cyrus and asked, "You okay?"

"Aren't you guys afraid someone might recognize you?" asked Cyrus.

"We've been doing this kind of stuff for a long time. We have never been seen by other humans, except those we know. So lighten up, will ya?" Raph sneered.

"I was just asking a question." Cyrus said, innocently.

"What Raph **_isn't _**trying to say is...we've never been caught. We just kick some bad guy's butts and leave without anyone knowing about it." Donnie said.

Cyrus thought about it for a sec and then answered, "Like a spy?"

"Sorta, only our gadgets are our weapons."

"Live the adventure, Cyrus." Leo said.

Cyrus was still unsure about this and sighed heavily and said, "I don't know..."

"Just give it a shot. If there's any actual peril coming in, you'd be right in it."

"Hopefully..."

Raph groans in frustration and said, "What more do we have to get through to you getting used to what we do here?"

Cyrus was kinda scared to answer the question, because he's afraid that Raph would be all up in his face again, so he just stared at him and then blurted out, "Can you repeat the question?"

Raph groaned heavily and get totally heated and said, "If you were from the streets, I swear I'd..."

"Raph. Don't start again, please." Leo said.

"This kid will never amount to anything, Leo!"

"He's trying to learn, okay?"

"Learn about what, exactly? How to be a stupid, wimpy turtle?"

Hearing this made Cyrus go in edge and get totally heated, then balled up his fist and feels all anger inside of him and starts screaming really loud and then, unleashes a sonic speed punch on Raph's face. He grabbed his neck and wanted to squeeze it and said, "Call me stupid again!"

"Cyrus! Let go!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Calm down, dude." Mikey said.

"Just keep your cool, all right? Raph didn't mean what he said." Leo said.

Cyrus panted heavily and then, looks at Raph and all of a sudden, his anger faded away quickly and his face softened a little and then, he sighed heavily and lets go of him and said, "I'm sorry."

Raph coughed a little, then he turns to Cyrus and said, "Sorry ain't cutting it."

"I just can't seem to do anything right."

"Darn right you're not!"

"Raph, don't be so hard on him." Leo said.

"This kid is going nowhere! Why can't we just kick him out of our lives?"

"And then what, wander around the streets of New York with no one to take him in? He stays here and that's that."

Raph seethed a little and Leo sees Cyrus sitting in another part of the roof alone, looking at the road. Leo jumps up and then asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Why is that, so Raph can make my life miserable even more?" asked Cyrus.

Leo sighed heavily and sits next to him and told him, "This has to stop. Now, I know you don't start it at times and I believe you, but don't lose it everytime he says something insulting about you."

"Why does he do this to me? It's like whatever I do, it's not good enough for him or you guys, so what's the point? I'm just a pathetic, stupid, wolf-killing monster who doesn't even deserve to live."

"Cyrus, don't say that. Quit calling yourself a monster. You think I don't deal with this everyday? Raph always puts me down, because I am what I am, but it doesn't bother me that much. All I do is just ignore it or try to anyway. You can't let what eh says get to you all the time."

"Leo's right."

Leo and Cyrus turn around and sees Donnie standing there. He said, "You think you're the one who's got an issue with Raph? He calls me 'techno-geek' or 'dude who knows it all about technology and stuff.' That's the way I am. We have different personalities, but we're brothers."

"I don't know why you guys fight all the time." Cyrus said.

"We're brothers. It's kinda our job."

"What makes me lose it is how you're so good at fighting each other. I deal with this crap every night back at Northampton and I'm always worried that I get adopted by some family who's like that, it'll happen to me."

"Come on, give us some slack, Cy."

Cyrus turns around and sees Mikey behind Donnie and told him, "Dude, Raph and I kinda get along easy and he says some stupid things about me, but I just take it as a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yeah. I just laugh about it, cause I'm like 'okay, whatever'."

"You know, in a weird way coming from Mikey, I have to agree with him. Just take it as a joke." Donnie said.

"It's kinda hard, though."

"Just try."

Cyrus looked kinda worried and told him, "Maybe."

"You've got to gain some confidence."

"I have no confidence."

"None?"

"15 years of zero confidence."

"Yeah, there is. You just have to find it."

"Where?"

"Within yourself."

Then, Raph sees the other turtles talking to Cyrus, which somehow puts him in edge and snarls at him. He's ultimately upset about how his Cyrus would steal the attention to his brothers as well as Master Splinter.

'I hate this kid.' he thought.

Then, they came back and Cyrus backed away from Raph, not to bother him again. Mikey came to him and said, "Look at the view, dude."

"The view?"

"Yeah, it's awesome."

Mikey takes Cyrus to get a highest view of the city and it's completely higher than ever. He chuckled and asked, "What do you think?"

"Pretty cool, I guess."

"Wanna see how we do on the rooftops?"

"If you say so."

"Hey, dudes. You think Cyrus is ready for hopping around the rooftops?"

"Sure thing, Mikey." Leo said.

"Cyrus, you're gonna like this." Donnie said.

"All right. We'll show the kid how we do. Just get him out of my way." Raph said.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and sighed softly and thought, 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

It was Leo and Raph first to see who could hop up the rooftops while Cyrus, Mikey and Donnie watched. Cyrus got closer to see everything and it was amazing to see how they do it as they're hopping from one roof to another roof and do some spectacular stunts.

Cyrus gasped and said, "Impressive."

"It's pretty much all we do is jump through roofs and stuff." Donnie said.

"Nice."

Later, it was Mikey and Donnie's turn while Cyrus, Leo and Raph watched. Cyrus sat next to Leo, because he doesn't want to be anywhere near Raph. Leo asked, "So, who do you think will go back first?'

"Probably Mikey. He might make it here first." Cyrus answered.

"Liar! Donnie's going for it." Raph said.

Cyrus chuckled softly and said, "Whatever you say, O King of hot-headed tantrum."

"You haven't seen me hot-headed."

"Guys. I see them coming."

Then, Mikey and Donnie jumped to one roof and came back at the same time. Leo said, "Impressive, guys."

"I have to admit, Mikey did a lot better than you, Donnie." Cyrus said.

"Don't listen to the bug, Don. He lies." Raph said.

Donnie chuckled and said, "I have to go with Cyrus on this one. He is a little faster than me."

Mikey laughs and said, "Thanks, dude."

"All right, Cyrus. Your go."

"Me?"

He looks at the rooftops of New York City and grew very nervous. He asked, "What if I slip and fall?"

"You won't." Leo said.

"Just try it." Donnie said.

He turns around and swallows hard, thinking about jumping past every rooftop of New York City, including the buildings. He was terrified of this and starts shaking,

"It's okay if you don't have to do this. We'll understand."

"We're not gonna put too much pressure on you."

He swallowed his fear and went in to give it his all. He jumped up the roof and then landed on another roof. All the turtles were in shock and amazement. Mikey looked at him and said, "Whoa..."

"You're doing great! Keep going!" Donnie exclaimed.

He suddenly has a confidence boost growing and keeps jumping through rooftops and buildings all over the city. Raph looked at him and said, "That little punk is really good."

He keeps going over rooftops and then, climbed down towards fire escapes and into more rooftops and buildings. Then, he turns around and goes back to where they're at, but this time with more moves. He shows off his backflips and then used his telekinetic powers to make him float and fly back to where the turtles are at.

He panted heavily and asked, "How was that?"

"That is amazing." Donnie said.

"Like I said, you can do it if you put your mind into it." Leo said.

"I haven't heard you say it, but thanks anyway." Cyrus said.

"Yeah! Way to go, Lil' Cyrus!"

Cyrus looked confused and asked, "Lil' Cyrus?"

"That's your new nickname. What do you think?"

He looks at the others and got their approval and then, Cyrus said, "I love it."

Mikey gives Cyrus a high-five and feels really good about himself. Raph looks at Cyrus and only said, "Nice."

That comment didn't shatter Cyrus' confidence one bit and said, "Two out of three isn't bad."

"Hey, let's do it together." Leo said.

"You read my mind." Mikey said.

Leo, Cyrus, Mikey, Raph and Donnie were all hopping out of rooftops and buildings all over New York and for the first time in Cyrus' life, it's like he really belongs in his elements with the turtles and it's completely seamless. He smiled at himself and continues jumping through rooftops with his 'brothers'. Although, he's still not sure about him and Raph, but hopefully, it'll pan out quickly.

* * *

The question is will it really pan out? I don't know, but you'll have to see.


	17. Encountering

Here's where Cyrus meets April and Casey. And the ending...let's say there's pretty much a villain coming for Cyrus.

* * *

Chapter 17: Encountering

The turtles were all going through the roofs and they seemed very hyper-crazy. All of a sudden, Cyrus falls down off the roof and lands on the back on someone's motorcycle. The others stopped and went in to help him out. As they got to the ground, Donnie asked, "You okay, Cyrus?"

"I'm fine." Cyrus replied.

"Yeah, so am I."

It spooked Cyrus as went in behind Leo and Cyrus was going crazy when he sees a vigilante mask and planned to use his powers to defeat it. He runs to him and punches him, throws fire and ice at him and runs to him and strangles him to death. Leo stops him at his tracks and pulls him out of there. Cyrus panted furiously and then asked, "You okay, Casey?"

Cyrus was shocked to hear about this and asked, "You know him?"

"I'm cool, Leo."

Casey takes off his vigilante mask and Cyrus screamed in horror and hides himself from Leo. Casey asked, "What's his deal?"

"He's not used to humans. Cyrus, it's okay. He's a friend." Leo said, calmly.

He slowly steps out and asked Casey, "You know them?"

"Yeah."

"And they know you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're not dangerous?"

"Kid, do I look like I could kill someone?"

"Um, not really."

"Cyrus, Casey Jones, Casey, Cyrus." Donnie said.

"How's it going?" asked Casey.

"I thought it was a girls' name." Cyrus said.

"You got a problem with that?"

A look on Casey's face and then replies, "If you're cool with it, I'm cool with it as well."

"Great. Where'd you find this guy?"

"Actually, I found him a few days ago." Leo said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I found him lying there in an alley near the sewer where this vicious wolf tried to kill him, but I took care of it. So, he's staying with us."

"How long ago?"

"Three days."

"Where'd you come from, kid?"

"Northampton, Massachusetts." Cyrus replied.

"How's life with the turtles?"

"It's okay...almost."

"Casey, there you are."

"Hey, babe."

Cyrus heard the female voice come out of nowhere and saw another human being come along. She looks at the turtles and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, April."

She looks at Cyrus and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Cyrus. You?"

"April O' Neil."

"Um, hi."

"He seems kinda nervous. Where'd you guys find him?"

"Leo found him." Raph said.

"He's from Northampton and he really doesn't have a place to go or anybody around to take care of him." Leo explained.

"You guys wanna come in?"

After they were inside April and Casey's apartment, Cyrus looked at the place and thought that it was pretty amazing. Cyrus chuckled and said, "Nice place."

"Thanks."

"So, you're from Northampton, kid?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. I used to live in some abandoned farmhouse for sometime."

"My grandmother used to live in Northampton and had this farm there. Was it one of them?"

"I'm unsure. All I remember is that the barnyard was a black and red little house that has been my sanctuary after my parents died."

"They died? I'm sorry to hear that." April said.

"I think it was my fault, though."

"How?" asked Casey.

"Well, 15 years ago, I was born in an egg by my parents and when I hatched, I saw them for the first time and my day being born was the last time I saw them. They were about to give me a name, but it was interrupted when a pack of vicious wolves came at them. They hid me in a part of the barn where I could be safe and my parents tried to protect me, but the wolves killed both of them and I watched the entire thing. I was completely scarred and then, they were after me and one wolf tried to kill me, but I stopped him when I sneezed out flames at him that burned him. The other wolves were burned by me except for this one wolf that got away before they were burned. After that, I looked at my parents' lifeless bodies, just trying there, immovable. I've cried for several years afterwards and lived in total depression and I heard some animals call me a 'monster'. It was just the hardest thing I had to deal with and I was just born. Years later, I grew into more and more loneliness and depressed for so long and I was also mad that my parents weren't there and before that, I set the entire barn on fire, because I lost control of my powers because of my depression and I taught myself to run and walk after this happened. With no home and no one to stay with or take me in-because they see me as a monster-I lived in the forest for years."

"That's horrible." April said.

"It grows worse. Every night, I'm always afraid to go to sleep, because I hear all little kids screaming and fathers yelling at them and bringing ultimate harm to them for no reason at all. Little animals screaming in pain. And I'm always scared that if I was taken in by them, they might do the same thing to me as they did with them. I just couldn't live with it. I get so much nightmares about it, that I wouldn't sleep and I would end up awake all night."

"Man, that's rough." Casey said.

"It's horrible, I know."

"And you weren't named after that?" asked April.

"No."

"Well, when did you get named?"

"Three days ago."

"Who gave you a name?"

"I did." Leo said.

"You, Leo?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. He told me he never had a name, so I called him 'Cyrus' after he got knocked out."

"Were you mutated?"

"What?" asked Cyrus.

"Just asked a question."

"Well, before the barn burned down, there was this weird container of green slime in there and then, it fell down on the ground and all of a sudden, it fell down on me and I grew mutated. I've been like that for 15 years and I was scared that someone would see me as an actual monster."

"Sorry I asked."

"It's okay."

"He's been living here with us for a few days, but Raph isn't much a brother to him." Leo said.

"Because he doesn't fit in with us, Leo." Raph said.

"So what?"

"So, what's with the mask?" asked Cyrus.

"This is my vigilante mask. I wear a hockey mask and biking gloves and I always carry my weapons."

"He always carries different weapons-golf clubs, baseball bats, hockey sticks and cricket bats." April said.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Cyrus.

"Yep."

"That's...kinda weird, but somewhat cool."

"What weapons do you have?"

"I have a mallet and also my superpowers."

"You have superpowers?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much both a good thing and a bad thing at the same time."

"How so?"

"I get angry easily and lose control after being called 'monster' a million times, I release my firepower and ice-powers. It's really bothering me a lot, because they called me 'monster' a million times. My other powers are invisibility, telekinesis and now super-speed. And also some supernatural powers as well."

"That's impressive."

"I know."

"What do you like to do?"

"Play guitar, write songs, draw."

"How's Splinter treating you?"

"He's like the father I never had and he helps me try to keep in control of my powers and my anger as well. I try hard and I'm trying to remember what he said."

"Which means he's the new 'better son.'" Raph said.

Leo turns to Raph in disgust and then said, "Let it go, Raph. Splinter does not favor all of us. He loves us all the same."

"Sure he does. You say that now."

"But I think Cyrus is a great fit to all of us here." Donnie said.

"By hearing him talk to us about him, he seems like a great fit to you guys." April said.

"Dude's pretty cool." Mikey said.

Mikey drinks some root beer and then, burps loudly. Cyrus made a weird look in his face and said, "Okay, what's up with that?"

"Mikey." Leo said.

"Just taking a drink, dude." Mikey said.

"You've burped too much back home and it's still irritating me." Donnie said.

"Whatever, dude."

All of a sudden, the wolf comes out of nowhere without being seen and then, Leo looks at the window and sees the wolf staring at the window. Then, he hops in the window unannounced, snarling and growling, which startled all of them. Cyrus looked at him and grew totally terrified of him.

The wolf comes to Cyrus and snarls at him. He asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I got a message from the wolf from you. You will receive your last day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Here's something to remember him by."

The wolf raised his paw and then, punches him in the face and Leo chased him with his swords, but the wolf escaped already. Leo panted furiously and turned to Cyrus and said, "He'll have to get through us."

"What was that all about?" asked Casey.

"That wolf is coming for me." Cyrus replied.

"Where is he coming from?"

* * *

Good question. You'll have to find out soon.


	18. Battle Plans

This is gonna be wild and dramatic!

* * *

Chapter 18: Battle Plans

Later on, everyone followed the wolf and as they drove around the turtles' mini-van. Cyrus became deeply mortified by going where the wolf is hiding in and he's starting to be shaken up if they ever saw him. Leo recognizes his fear and said, "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Then, why am I shaking through my shell?" asked Cyrus.

"Show some backbone why don't ya?" Raph shouted.

"I have zero backbone."

"You're such a brat."

"Shut up, Raph." Leo said.

"You shut up! Why'd you drag him here, anyway?"

"If we're gonna see where the wolf lives, he might find the courage to find his inner toughness. And I'd appreciate it if you'd shut your mouth."

Raph was fuming, because he still doesn't trust Cyrus with the rest of the turtles. He seethed and brooded, by sitting behind Casey. Then, they stopped and saw the wolf going to the dark alleys of New York. Everyone got out of the car and followed him around without being seen.

They all saw the wolf sitting out there, like it's waiting for something. Cyrus couldn't get it and asked, "Why is he sitting here?"

"I don't know, Cyrus. I think it's waiting for something." Leo answered.

"But what for?"

All of a sudden, in comes an opening underneath the sewer where it's opening up itself and then, he dives inside there. Everyone's mouth dropped to their mouths and Mikey asked, "Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, Mikey. We did see that." Donnie answered.

"What are we gonna do?" asked April.

"We follow him." Casey said.

"Wait. We're gonna follow him?" asked Cyrus.

"Yeah, kid."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not really."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Cyrus went along with the others and slid down underneath the sewers and went towards the other side of the sewers-where it's not going near the turtles' lair-and they took a left from there while the wolf was following him. The wolf heard a splash coming from behind, then turns around and sees nothing there, but just water. He sighed exasperatedly and went on his way.

They all popped out of the side of the sewer and continued following him without being seen. Cyrus was shaking a little and fears that some of the wolves can see him and go on full attack mode. 5 minutes later, they see the packs of wolves yapping all around their new territory planning an ultimate attack.

All of a sudden, they see the lead wolf-who tried to kill Cyrus before Leo chased him away-coming through there and announces his plans. He said, "So, Narko, did you find that turtle?"

"I found him, master." Narko replied.

"Where did you find him?"

"Some human's apartment and I saw some other turtles with bandanas. They seem freaky."

The lead wolf paused him and asked, "Did one of the turtles have a blue bandana?"

"Yes. He chased me away before I left."

The lead wolf snarled and slammed his fist on the wall hard and then, he said, "Curse that turtle! He tried to chase me away after I got a chance to kill that young turtle!"

"They gave him a name, master."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Cyrus."

All the wolves started muttering and didn't know that the young turtle finally has a name. The lead wolf became curious and asked, "So, Cyrus, huh?"

"Yes, master."

"I see. So, now that we now know his name now, we make this plan to take Cyrus down a notch!"

"Where are we gonna find him?"

"Wherever he's hiding, it won't be difficult to find him and then actually slaughter him to pieces, so that he has no life at all and we will remain victorious!"

"May I ask a question, master? Why do you want to kill Cyrus?"

He looked at another wolf and then, went to his face, squeezed his neck and said, "To make him pay for one of our fiercest wolves in our pack when he was a baby!"

"Good point." he said, voice squeaking.

He lets go of his neck and the lead wolf said, "Come tomorrow morning, Cyrus will be no more for he will be destroyed!"

"Yeah!"

"We will obliterate him!"

"Yeah!"

"And if anyone stops us, we will as well! So, who's with me?"

All the wolves cheered loudly as they plan to kill Cyrus. Hearing all of this got the turtles and April and Casey disgusted. They backed away and went out of the lair without another word and April said, "How sick are they?"

"Totally sick." Casey said.

"Well, if they want to kill Cyrus, they have to get through us first!" Leo said.

"Why not let them kill Cyrus?" asked Raph.

"Raph, are you crazy? Why has he been bothering you so much?" asked April.

"Waltzing into our lives for one thing and second, trying to make him be the better turtle and not me!"

"How long are we gonna hear this? Cyrus is not like that!"

"And why do you make it seem like such a big deal?" asked Donnie.

"I'm doing what's best for us."

"Best for us or best for you?"

"I'm sure Cyrus is gonna kick some wolf butt, dudes!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Good point. I'm sure Cyrus would give them what they deserve, right?"

"No way!" Cyrus exclaimed.

They all turned to Cyrus and Leo asked, "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen these wolves? They're dangerous! One step on their territory, and you're !"

"So, what's your plan?"

"Hide!"

"Okay, we don't hide."

"You should. It's not worth fighting them."

"Cyrus, why would you say that?"

"Cause I already killed one of the wolves with my fire power, and I don't want to risk getting called 'monster' again."

"See, even he admits it!" Raph exclaimed.

"That and because whatever Raph says, I'm really not good enough! Nothing I ever do is good enough not only for him, but for you guys as well!"

Cyrus walked off in a hurry, leaving the others feeling a little bit concerned about Cyrus. April said, "Maybe we should help him."

"You're right. We should."

"Leo! It's bad enough you're the leader here. It's worse that you're letting this kid change who we are."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. When does it stop?"

"When we throw him out and drown under the Brooklyn Bridge!"

Leo scoffed and the others followed suit as well, leaving Raph behind, fuming and completely ticked. He follows them anyway, because there's gonna be bugs floating in the sewer. As soon as they get to the lair, they see Splinter standing in front of them, looking concerned.

"Master Splinter."

"Cyrus is scared, isn't he?" asked Splinter.

"Yes, sensei."

"I think I can help."

"How? He's afraid that he'll be killed by these wolves tomorrow."

"You can help me as well and we will make sure that he is ready to fight."

"But master, how can he when there's only 24 hours until they show up?"

"Guidance, wisdom and fearlessness. And we need his help more than anything."

"See? You see this? Splinter's in on the act with Cyrus wrapped around his little finger. Well, I ain't gonna take this no more!" Raph shouted.

"Raphael!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

He climbed over to Cyrus' room and kicked the door down, which terrified Cyrus more. He slowly looked up and saw Raph a little heated. He snarled at him and then, he comes in for Cyrus. He tells him, "Listen, Cyrus. If you think you're gonna be the hero of this thing, you've got another thing coming. We wee doing just fine until you came into our lives, trying to destroy every part of our lives by being one of us!"

Cyrus stood up and said, "I had nowhere to go. I'm an orphan, remember?"

"But you're gonna be a one!"

He sticks out his sai and plans to use it to kill Cyrus. Cyrus gasped in and said, "Please don't do this to me."

"I'm done with you. Your end is right here."

Cyrus backed away softly and then, Raph comes at him and grabs him by the shoulders. Cyrus tried to break free, but Raph grabbed him so tight and pulls out his sai and kicks him in the face with his foot. Then, he tries to get up and Raph kicks him in the skull and punches him in the face and throws him against the wall.

Cyrus falls down and Raph comes after him and sticks his sai through to his neck. Cyrus looked at Raph with fear and said, "Please don't kill me. I'm too young to die."

"Shut up! I'm putting an end to this right here, right now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cyrus screamed.

As raph reaches in to stab him in the throat with his sai, he sees something in his face. And when he looked into his eyes, he saw a tear coming out of his eye. He fiercely pants and plans to kill him, but Cyrus closed his eyes already. Leo comes in there and said, "Raph, please don't do this. He's only a kid."

"Raphael, think about what you're doing!" Splinter exclaimed.

"You've always tried to protect this kid, and I can't take it anymore! He's roobed too much of our attention!"

"STOP!"

"Raph, think about this. If you kill him, what's gonna happen next? You'll turn into the dark side and it won't go away!"

"Raphael, please... do not be a er."

Raph didn't know what to choose, to kill him or not. Cyrus never did anything to hurt Raph, but his ultimate jealousy and paranoia has gotten the better of him. He looks into Cyrus' eyes and sees some tears coming from his eyes, like he's afraid and scared at the same time. Splinter sighed heavily thinking that there's no use in talking to Raph and Leo lowered his head down, thinking that he's not getting through to him.

He looked back at them and then, looks into the mirror and sees himself, with his sai in hand, to use it at Cyrus to kill him. His face suddenly softened as he hears Cyrus crying. He looks at his sai and sees what he's almost trying to do.

"I...I..."

Tears were welling up in Raph's eyes as well as he hears Cyrus cry. He throws down his sai and holds Cyrus and gives him a hug. Raph started to cry as well and said, "I'm so sorry, kid! I'm really sorry!"

Cyrus opens his eyes and said, "No, I'm sorry for getting in the way."

"No, you're not in the way. And...you're not a monster. I am...for almost you. I've almost tried to do something that...that would turn me into a hatred guy."

"You see what happens when you try to kill the person you love, my son?" asked Splinter.

"Including me." Leo said.

Raph wiped his tears and realized that everything he said was right. Cyrus never attempted to take over everything from the turtles. All he needed was some love and Raph never gave him some of it.

"I'm sorry, kid. I never meant it. This green and red monster of anger and jealousy came out, because everyone's focused on you and I though that I was gonna lose my master and my brothers to you, so I got angry, upset, bitter, hurt and..."

"It's okay. I never meant to make you feel all of that." Cyrus said.

"I just gave you such a hard time. Can you forgive me?" asked Raph.

"Dude, you apologized to me and everything you just said to me is true. How can I not forgive you?"

Raph suddenly hugged Cyrus tightly and Cyrus received it as well. He looked at him and said, "We're cool now."

"Yeah, but I'm still scared that the wolves will come at me tomorrow."

"Well, they'll have to come to us first, because we're not letting these pack of mutts kill you."

"You really meant it."

"I do, kid."

Splinter comes in and puts his hand on Raph's shoulder and said, "All you have to do is give him a chance, my son."

He looked at Splinter and said, "By your wish...father."

Later, everyone came down and laid out the plans of the attack. Splinter said, "The wolves' territory is in the sewer, you say? Well, we will strike them before they strike us."

"But how do we find out when they're gonna strike us?" asked Mikey.

"If it's war they want, then it's war they get." Cyrus said.

Suddenly, they were surprised that Cyrus actually said that. Leo looked at him and said, "Cyrus..."

"I'm tired of being the victim of being called a monster and I'm also sick of living in fear of that wolf. It's time for me to step up and take those stupid wolves down a notch, cause they're gonna pay for what they did to my parents!"

"Whoa! Dude, you're mad." Mikey said.

"I like it." Raph said.

Cyrus looked at Raph and said, "You know, I felt guilty for burning that wolf when I was a baby, but I'm not anymore. They don't even deserve to live."

"Looks like he's ready for war." April said.

"Can we count on you to come?" asked Donnie.

"You know we'll be there." Casey said.

"Just as long as your butt is saved by me."

Cyrus looked at them weird-like and asked Raph, "Are they always like this?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Right, I getcha point now."

* * *

Was that crazy or what? Cyrus is gonna train with Splinter...coming up next!


	19. Practicing for Confrontation

Splinter's gonna transform Cyrus from timid and scared to fearless and fierce!

* * *

Chapter 19: Practicing for Confrontation

Cyrus' training for the wolf has already started and he's looking completely focused. He went into Splinter's room, and Splinter looks like he's about to be ready for what's coming his way.

Splinter stared at him and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Cyrus answered.

It was crucial. Cyrus was ready for some extreme training that would take at least a couple of hours. He started off by punching the crap out of the punching bag really fierce like. His grunts are released as grunts of ultimate anger and fierceness of what he's kept in over 15 years of living in fear of the wolf.

Splinter sees his anger being released out of nowhere as if he's really determined to bring ultimate revenge on the wolves. Splinter stopped him for a second as Cyrus starts panting furiously and sweat coming out of his head.

Cyrus turned to Splinter and then, Splinter gave him a nod that astounds that he's doing great. While training, some music comes along to help him bring in the fighting stance of the confrontation.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

All of a sudden, he takes a muramasa blade that was given by Splinter to add up the stance of confronting the wolf. He weilds around the sword and does some poses into it. He asked, "How does this work?"

"Legend has it, the owner who made this blade was a warrior himself. It is used as a blade. The only way to put it back in it's sheath is to shed either the weilder's or the opponents ." Splinter explains.

"Nice."

Then, Cyrus breaks out the flaming gun as Splinter puts a picture of the wolf on the wall. He looks kinda nervous about it, while seeing his face in an immovable object.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

He pulls the trigger and a bullet strikes into the picture of the wolf, it at the face. He closed his eyes tightly before pulling the trigger, but then opens them and sees that he hit the target directly well.

"Perfect." Splinter said.

Then, he does some pull-ups, sit-ups, using some of Raph's exercise equipment to make him grow stronger and more fierce than ever before.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

He puts on his talon gloves and sees if they fit and they do fit in his hand. He's showing off his poses to scratch up the wolves and sees this as a new weapon for Cyrus. That and his muramasa blade of course. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees himself as an ultimate ninja warrior and he likes the feeling of it.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Then, Cyrus and Splinter attack each other to practice while using his own staff while Splinter got his own. Both of them are grunting in effect and are really getting the hang of this. Cyrus clacked the staff as hard as it goes and he's working the thing like never before and that shows that he is focused on defeating the villain.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

Then, Cyrus used his firepower and ice power to have ultimate control of his powers to use at the wolves. Cyrus definitely feels as if the entire training is a practice that he needs to show that he's not afraid and defenseless anymore. He can now take down anything or anyone in his path. Then, he used his telekinesis and powers to focus on the target and throws some powers at all the pictures of the wolves, one-by-one.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test_

Then, Splinter and Cyrus go at it again, this time in full-battle mode. Cyrus kicks Splinter in the face, but Splinter turns the tables around and kicks him in the face as well and both of them continue fighting; punching, kicking, shoving; all within grunts of full effort. Then, the drew their staffs towards each other and Cyrus' eyes are growing more bigger and fiercer than expected.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Then, Cyrus corkscrew kicked him in the face and falling down on the floor. Cyrus panted furiously and all the sweat is dripping out of his head. Splinter groans and gets up slowly. He looks at Cyrus and Cyrus looks at him and within a few seconds, Splinter seems very well impressed.

He chuckled and said, "You are ready."

"Thank you...for regaining my confidence. Where were you when I needed you 15 years ago?" Cyrus asked.

"Your training skills are fierce. You might be a full-fledged ninja turtle after all."

"Well, my dad's side is from Japan, I guess."

"Really? That is impressive."

"I know, right?"

"Young Cyrus...I believe you are the one to come out of your shadow and become a skill trained ninja fighter I know you can become."

"Thanks, Splinter.

"Get some sleep. We have got a big battle tomorrow."

Cyrus walks away-for the first time-with confidence in himself that the wolves are going down. Splinter looks at Cyrus and smiled at himself for doing such amazing training with him. He chuckled and said, "Those wolves are going to get their kicked."

* * *

So, vampire1031, hope I used the weapons usage right. BTW, the song is 'Russian Roulette' from Rihanna. Stay tuned for the epic battle!


	20. Ultimate Battle

The battle's gonna start, but first a little peace between Raph and Cyrus.

* * *

Chapter 20: Ultimate Battle

The next day comes and Cyrus was the only one awake early in the morning, because it was time for him to swallow his fear and get himself ready to fight and get ultimate revenge of the wolf that's been making him miserable and live in fear for 15 years. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees a transition of himself-a fearful, nervous turtle turned tough warrior. After the training with Splinter yesterday, he's grown confident and totally invincible than ever.

He hears a knock on the door and he said, "Come in."

The door opens and it's Raph coming in. Cyrus looked at Raph and sees that he looks nervous over what happened yesterday between him and Cyrus. He asked, "You okay, Raph?"

"Yeah. Um...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday and the days before that. I thought that when you came here, you were about to leave me out in the cold, because everyone's been paying so much attention to you." Raph said.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm really, really, really sorry, okay? I've been giving you such a hard time, being around sensei and my brothers a lot and I'm really sorry. It's like...you've been through so much at an early age and it's like you have been lonely all your life and everyone calls you a 'monster.' And I guess I've been adding the insult to you."

"Well, you have to admit, I was a little hurt when you said these things to me."

"And I guess I was blindsided by my anger that I actually lose self-control."

"Dude, it's okay. Everything's all forgotten now. Plus, after Splinter gave me some intense training, I'm starting to feel like I'm ready for an ultimate combat."

"I knwo you are. I bet you're ready for these wolves, right?"

"Uh, duh!"

Raph laughs and Cyrus joined in too. They both stop and sigh heavily together and they both looked at each other and Raph looked in Cyrus' blue eyes and asked, "You wanna start over again...for the second time?"

"Yeah, and this time, try not to relapse into who you were when I first came here."

"You got it. I'm Raphael, but you can call me 'Raph', for short."

"I'm Cyrus. I'm an orphan from Northampton, Massachusetts."

"Is it near or further from Boston?"

"Somewhat in between, I would say."

"Well, I think you'll like it here."

"I already have."

"Hey, guys."

They turned around and saw Leo standing there and sees both of them burying the hatchet and getting along pretty well. Leo chuckled and said, "I see you guys are getting along now."

"Yeah, we are." Cyrus said.

Raph turned to Leo and felt a little guilty about everything he said to him abouyt Cyrus and it made him feel really bad because all Cyrus needed was some love and Raph didn't give him any of it. He said, "Hey, Leo...I'm sorry, man."

"Sorry for what, Raph?"

"For everything I said to and about Cyrus. I was a stupid, angry jerk."

"Well, you've got a point there, Raph."

"It's just that...I don't know what came over me. It's like something inside of me wants to destroy everything that happened because of him and that you guys would focus on him and..."

"And leave you out? Raph, as I said before, Splinter never favors us, because he loves us all just the same. You know that."

"I get what you mean now."

Suddenly, Raph and Leo come in for a hug of forgiveness. Cyrus chuckled softly and felt like this is a sight to see.

"Awww..."

All of a sudden, they heard Mikey's voice in front of them and Raph said, "I knew he was gonna come in there!"

"I saw hugging. Is everything cool now?"

"Yeah, Cyrus and I are friends now." Raph said.

"Awesome, dudes!"

"Hey, Cyrus. Are you ready to give these wolves heck?" asked Donnie.

Cyrus took out his muramasa blade and answered, "You know I'm ready to take them down!"

Later, Splinter brought Donnie, Leo, Mikey, Raph and Cyrus in his room for a little conversation with them as they kneel down on the floor. Splinter said, "Today is a very big day for us. We are going to take down the wolves who are going after Cyrus. Now, this is a very huge challenge, because they are in the sewers, so we have to follow them to the surface where we can fight them."

"I can use my teleportation powers to take them to the surface." Cyrus said.

"You have teleportation powers?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Is that a possibility? Because I'm not so sure if wolves can be affected by teleportation. The velocity of this is not common, because it's impossible to use this kind of risk to teleport them to the outside world." Donnie stated.

Cyrus was kinda lost on what he said and asked, "What does that mean in English?"

"How can wolves get teleported if you're already outside?"

"Any bright ideas then?"

"How about we bring them outside and you're standing there on the rooftops waiting for them to follow you and you'll chase them down?"

"That plan sounds crazy. Crazy enough to work."

"Hey, I am a genius."

"Yeah, and unfortunately, we're living with one." Raph said.

"My sons, it will be one of the most dangerous battles we have ever come across in, but we will be willing to bring these wolves down if it is the last thing we do." Splinter said.

"Those wolves will be howling their last howl." Cyrus said.

"Correct, Cyrus-san. Let us go being these wolves to their doom."

"Yes, sensei." they all said.

* * *

Okay, was that cool or what? The battle is coming soon...


	21. Let the Battle Commence!

The moment you've all been waiting for! And the wolf that chased Cyrus in the beginning of the fic, he has a name now!

* * *

Chapter 21: Let the Battle Commence!

On the other side of the sewer, the wolves are ready for a huge battle they've come across. Narko went up to the lead wolf and asked, "Are you ready for this, Sinjin?"

Sinjin opened his eyes and snarled fiercely and answered, "Yes...I am ready."

Then, he gathered up the wolves together and said, "Listen up, you mangy mutts! The time has come to take down this young turtle known as 'Cyrus'! He will pay for the of our fallen wolf member, Dooku. And for his honor, we will take down Cyrus and he will die today! So, who's with me?"

All the wolves were cheering and Sinjin was looking forward to giving Cyrus an ultimate spree. Then, one wolf coms out of nowhere and said, "I saw some of the turtles walking through the sewers."

"The time is now!" Sinjin exclaimed.

Everyone retreated out of the wolves' lair and went to the sewer pipes and ran towards most of the turtles and when one of them turn around, there was nothing there. Everyone stopped and went in a group of murmuring to see what was up. Sinjin growled and said, "Keep your eyes peeled. They could be anywhere."

All of a sudden, a katana sword out of nowhere stuck on the wall as a response to know that their prescence is very near. They turned around and saw Leo coming in from behind, jumps up and walks up to the wolves' heads and got his sword. Then, he turns around and asked, "Didn't I already kicked one of the wolves out when I first saw him?"

Sinjin growled and recognized the turtle and said, "You..."

"Yes, me..."

"What are you?"

"I'm a protector to Cyrus, if you want to know."

"Well, Cyrus will meet his end today, so get out of the way...turtle!"

"You'll have to get through me first."

"And me!"

"And me!"

"And me!"

"Us too!"

"And me, dudes!"

Sinjin was surprised to see that there's a full set of turtles surrounding everywhere and all of a sudden, Cyrus comes in and said, "Yo, stinky fur faced warriors!"

Sinjin turned around and saw Cyrus there, and growled lowly. Cyrus said, "Grrrr...yourself! You want a piece of me, come and get it!"

"With pleasure!"

The wolves charged at Cyrus, but then, he made a solid force-shield to keep the wolves away from him at all times and it made them land against the wall.

"Whoa, cool force-shield!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"Let's take it outside!" Raph said.

Soon, Cyrus teleported Raph, April, Casey, Splinter, Donnie, Mikey and Leo into the surface and into one of the main rooftops of New York. It was nighttime already and it was a rainy night and they were waiting for the right time for the wolves to show up. Within a few seconds, all the wolves came out of the sewers, one-by-one, all planning to strike Cyrus.

Sinjin saw him up there and chased after him, but Cyrus ran towards the rooftops and jumps around in them. Meanwhile, the other turtles took care of the other wolves, by a full-fledged warfare between them and the other wolves. A few seconds later, they were punching, kicking, scratching and shoving each other while they were out fighting in the rooftops. Casey and April got in the van and drove the turtles and Splinter into central park, whereas all the wolves were following them via rooftops.

"So, where are we going?" asked Mikey.

"Central park. We can risk you guys being seen fighting wolves." April said.

"Good point."

Meanwhile, Cyrus sees the minivan where the turtles are and followed them through the rooftops. As soon as they got to Central Park, the fight continues with them. This time, Cyrus joined the party giving them ultimate heck. They were out there fighting all these wolves with every weapon they could use. Raph ran towards Donnie, grabbed both of his hands and kicked all three of them with his feet. Mikey takes two of them down with his nunchuks and one tries to bite him, but Mikey turns the tables and bites them on the tail and kicks them in the face.

"Hope you get a full moon, dudes!"

Leo takes down Narko and his team with his katana sword and he was not intimidated by their fighting stance. Narko said, "You think you can take us down? You have got no chance!"

"Look who's talking! You couldn't even take a turtle down even if you tried."

Leo punched him in the face and that made Narko ticked off. He said, "Watch the face! I just had it done!"

"Well, it looks like you missed a spot right over..."

Then, Leo sliced off his ear with his katana sword and Narko exclaimed in pain. Parts of his ear was cut off and came out of it. He snarled at him and said, "How dare you slice half of my ear!"

"That was an ! I meant to do this!"

Then, he sliced off his tail and kicked him in the face hard and slammed him down the ground. He fell there and Narko went bananas over this. He snarled at Leo, but Leo was not intimdated by his prescence and said, "Come to daddy."

Raph took down three other wolves with his sai while the others tried to fight him. The wolves tried to scratch him, but Raph punched them and shoved them with all his might.

"You know you guys remind me of these stupid werewolves I saw in the 'Twilight' movies. You look nothing like these guys, because you're ugly and you're not human."

"That is offensive."

"Hey, get used to it. Hey, what's that over there?"

The wolves looked up and grabbed their paws and threw them down to the fountain and slammed them on a tree. Then, he runstowards the other wolves to go after him.

Donnie and Cyrus teamed up to take down these wolves and Donnie used his staff to bash them in the heads. The wolves snarled at them and said, "Temper, temper. You need a time-out."

Cyrus used his ice-power to freeze them and then, picks them up with his telekinesis and threw them across the air, then flies down there and kicks it hard, making the ice and the wolf falling down.

"Would you like a pop-sicle to go along with it?" asked Cyrus.

Splinter took them down by kicking them in mid-air and sent the wolves flying out in the air. Then, all the wolves come together and took most of them, but the turtles used the heavy artillery-April's punch and Casey's hockey stick to bash them as well as Cyrus' powers, by releasing the blue and purple orb out of his hands and takes them down in a huge colorful explosion, which knocked them all out.

Then, Cyrus comes with his muramasa blade and sliced all of the wolves into little pieces and they would howl in pain as he strikes them down and then, he puts on his talon glove and scratched them all while using the blade. All the others watched as he sees Cyrus take down all the wolves by himself.

He stops and all the wolves are and puts away his blade with their shedding down. Casey looked at Cyrus and said, "Kid, you're one heck of a slayer."

"Just call me Cyrus: the wolf slayer."

"Excellent, Cyrus." Splinter said.

"Dude, that was amazing! With that sword, it was cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yep. That's how I do."

"Well, that's exciting."

All of a sudden, they see Sinjin come out of nowhere and said, "You managed to take down my team? Well you might've defeated them, but you will never defeat me!"

"Watch me, dude!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"You'll never amount to anything, because you're nothing but a no-good, wolf-killing senseless nobody, who's already a MONSTER!"

Hearing this made Cyrus erupt like a big volcano and he got ticked and said, "For years, I've been living in fear because of you, but not anymore! I'm tired of you always trying to kill me and bring some ultimate harm to me! Cause you've been haunting me for 15 years and I cannot take anymore of this stupid crap you've put me through! I felt guilty for one of your comrades when I was ababy, but now, I have no regrets whatsoever. He doesn't deserve to live and neither should you!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am Sinjin, master of the wolf clans and attempted to being justice to our fallen comrade you killed!"

"Man, when are you gonna let it go?" asked Raph.

"After I kill Cyrus...for Dooku's honor!" Sinjin yelled.

"Then, bring it on, wolfie."

"This is for you, Dooku!"

"And this is for my mom and dad...in their highest honor!"

* * *

Was that bananas? Stick around for the final battle between Cyrus and Sinjin! It'll leave you wanting more!


	22. Final Showdown

I kept you waiting long enough for this moment! Here's the final showdown between Sinjin and Cyrus. I know I'll have a lot of comments after I post this!

* * *

Chapter 22: Final Showdown

It's the final confrontation between Cyrus and Sinjin and as they stared at each other in the eyes, it's apparent that Cyrus is gonna get him back after enduring some fears that he's been in, because of him for 15 years. Cyrus held tightly to his muramusa blade and he's ready to attack. Sinjin is looking at him and started snarling at him and then, he leaps up and goes for the attack. As soon as he gets to Cyrus, he jumps up and kicks him in the face. A full slam in the jaw and he falls to the ground, but Sinjin gets up and attacks Cyrus.

He punches him in the face and falls down in the ground. He groans and then, gets up-continues to fight him. They both attacked each other, thriough kicking, showing, striking, punching, biting and smacking each other. Cyrus tried to punch Sinjin in every chance he gets, but Sinjin dodges his moves, waiting for the right time to strike back.

Right as he goes to punch his lights out, Sinjin grabs his hand and throws him in the air and Sinjin leaps up and kicks him in the face hard and falls down on the ground. Sinjin goes back to the ground and walks towards him, planning to eat him. He chuckled evilly and said, "You should've stayed in the sewer...wolf-killing monster."

Cyrus opened his eyes and immediately scratched Sinjin's face with his talon glove. He screamed in ultimate pain as blood comes out of his face. Cyrus groans and gets up, then turns around and sees Sinjin's face bleeding. He turns to Cyrus and snarls at him.

Cyrus said, "Like the new paint job. Looks good on your face."

"Really? You really think you're gonna get me for this?" asked Sinjin.

Then, Sinjin strikes his claws and scratched him in the face as well. Cyrus groans in pain and falls down to his knees. He covers his face and he feels some blood coming out of his face. It wasn't a big deal to him and he stands up and continues to fight him. Sinjin runs to him, leaps up, only to be interrupted by a simple force shield that shocked Sinjin and slams him down to the ground hard.

Cyrus hears the cheering from the turtles, as well as April and Casey, rooting for him from behind. Mikey exclaims, "Come on, dude! You got this!"

"Take him down, Cyrus!" Leo exclaimed.

"You can do it, kid!" Raph exclaimed.

"I believe in you, Cyrus!" April said.

"What she said!" Casey replied.

Cyrus looks at them, and gives them a small chuckle and then, turns to Sinjin and he leaps up in the air, unleashes his ice power to 'cool him down'. Sinjin runs and dodges every move Cyrus makes with his ice power. Then, he uses his telekinetic powers to stop him from moving. Sinjin couldn't go anywhere and he was floating in the air, then Cyrus does some incredible tricks with it. He slams Sinjin down with a rock, the pavement, and a tree branch. He sets him down on the ground with a few cuts, scrapes and bruises all over his body.

Sinjin groans heavily as he lays down on the ground, battered and bruised by a 15-year-old turtle. Cyrus walks over to Sinjin and asked, "You give up yet?"

Sinjin suddenly turns to Cyrus and snarled at him, angrily-like. He answers, menacingly, "No!"

He quickly goes after Cyrus and attacks him head-on, punching him, kicking him, scratching him, trips at him, and slams him down in every part of the tree and the pavement. All the turtles couldn't bear to see this as they covered their eyes to prevent them from seeing this. Sinjin slaps him and shoves him down the ground hard.

Cyrus got his face bloodied, a black eye, some scratches and scars on parts of his body and his lip was bloodied as well. Cyrus groaned heavily as he laid there on the ground, battered and bruised.

Sinjin walks over to him, panting furiously and said, "This ends now! You suddenly decide to get though, when you are in constant fear of me. I should've killed you a long time ago after I killed your parents! The reason why they protected you is so that they wouldn't move out of the territory and and referred to us as blood-thirsty savages! And that they think that they're better than us! After you killed Dooku, I wanted revenge on you! Revenge, I said! So, I've been keeping an eye on you for 15 years and every single time, I striked you in more ways than one. When I made you fearful of me and everything, I wanted kill you right there and then, because you have ruined our lives! Now, you're fighting me...when I know you can't even fight back! Now, SURRENDER!"

Cyrus groaned heavily and tries to get up, holding his left arm, looking a little messed-up. He said, "I may be afraid, but I've been taught not to be afraid of anything, because I am invincible...and I will amount to everything!"

"You're nothing!"

Cyrus started fuming and then, something inside of him has come out in much ways than one. He suddenly releases an unexpected power coming out of him and he starts screaming loudly as a sonic-boom comes out of the sky and lightning bolts come out of the air. Then, his eyes were red like fire as he brings out his supernatural blue and purple orb out of his hands and strikes it at him, which shocks him down to size. Sinjin began screaming in ultimate pain when he felt it all over his body, and then some lightning bolts were thrown at him, which caused him more pain than ever.

When it stops, Cyrus kept going and used his firepower to strike at Sinjin as it falls down on him.

"NO!"

Sinjin starts howling in pain as the fire starts burning him down and then, he throws his muramasa blade at him and stabs him in the front and back. Sinjin groans in total pain as blood comes out of him while he's burning. When the fire stops, all the blood turns into a dark brown color and then, Cyrus walks up to him and sees the muramasa blade sticking out on Sinjin's back. He removes the sword and puts it back in the sheath by shedding Sinjin's blood and stores it back in.

He looks at a burned, stabbed Sinjin lying down in death with his body not moving anywhere. Cyrus chuckled softly and said, "I did it. I did it! I killed my fear!"

All the turtles were cheering, especially April and Casey. Splinter was clapping for him, which made Cyrus feel amazed. All of them were around him and they lifted him up to know that he is a true warrior-a supernatural warrior, that is.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You kicked that wolf's butt and stabbed it!" Casey exclaimed.

"I am so incredibly proud of you, Cyrus!" April said, happily.

"As am I." Splinter said.

"Thanks, you guys. I had no idea I had it in me." Cyrus said.

Then, he looks at Raph and said, "You've got a lot of fight in you, kid."

Cyrus chuckled and said, "Thanks, Raph."

Raph held out his hand and Cyrus sees this as a way to know that they're cool. Cyrus chuckled softly and grabs his hand and shakes it. Leo smiles a little and sees Raph and Cyrus finally getting along. Leo tells Cyrus, "Congratulations. You have defeated your enemy."

"All thanks to all of you." Cyrus said.

"Like I said, you are a skilled training ninja fighter, like I predicted you will be. Who taught you some of these moves?"

"Master Splinter."

Splinter chuckled and hugs Cyrus tightly. He said, "I'm proud of you, as well as you, my sons. You deserve it and you deserve to be proud of yourselves."

"We are, sensei." Leo said.

"And we're definitely proud of our brother here." Raph said,

Cyrus was amazed to hear what Raph just said. Then, he asked, "Am I going crazy or did he just say 'brother'?"

"Yeah, I said it. Welcome to the family. bro."

"Thank you."

"Come, let us go home." Splinter said.

"Yes, sensei!"

Everyone got in the mini-van and drove back to drop the turtles off in the sewer. It was a heck of a battle for Cyrus, but it was worth it in the end as he regains a newfound confidence and glory for himself. For Cyrus, it will something he will treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

Was that awesome or what? Stick around for the aftermath!


	23. Aftermath

Everything's cool now after the battle.

* * *

Chapter 23: Aftermath

Several hours after the battle, all the turtles were back at the lair, going on as normal. Cyrus was at the ramp, still learning how to skate while Mikey and Donnie are in watch at what he's doing. Cyrus takes his skateboard and does some fantastic tricks on the ramp. He attempts one move where he grabs the board and holds on the side of the ramp and then, continues to ride around it and spins around while going airborne. Mikey was impressed and said, "Awesome trick, dude!"

"Thanks." Cyrus said.

"I have to say, I'm pretty impressed with your tricks so far." Donnie stated.

"Well, I do the best I can."

"Dude, you're doing great. Keep it up and you'll be ready to tear up the sewers in no time." Mikey said.

"Hopefully, I won't be in pressure." Cyrus said.

"Dude, you won't be."

"After that battle, I have to say you were amazing. You slayed that wolf with that sword." Donnie said.

"I had to replace the mallet with something more cooler and al. Splinter gave me this awesome muramasa blade and an awesome pair of talon gloves. They're amazingly awesome, not to mention supernaturally fierce."

"You really tore up those wolves with those weapons, dude." Mikey said, happily.

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, dude! You rule!"

"Don't I know it?"

Leo walks in and sees Cyrus talking to both Donnie and Mikey and asked him, "Hey, Cyrus. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Cyrus replied.

"You really impressed me with that battle with you and Sinjin. It's like you were an extreme warrior that was not gonna be messed with."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to bring him ultimate revenge for haunting me for a long time. And deserved to die."

"I couldn't agree more. That wolf dude is NOT cool." Mikey said.

"No, he wasn't."

Raph comes in there and sees Cyrus talking to Leo, Mikey and Donnie and comes in with the conversation. He asked, "So, what are we talking about?"

"We're just talking about the war between both Sinjin and Cyrus."

"Oh, yeah. That was ultimate ninja skills that I've never seen before. And that was supernatural."

"My supernatural powers have really come in full effect along with my new weapons and let me tell you, both of these make an awesome combination."

"Anyways, I think you can amount to anything."

"I know. The best thing about staying here is getting a chance to know more about you guys."

"And what changed is that you went from shy and timid to awesome and cool. And towards Raph, it seems that there's a huge amount of respect between you two." Leo said.

"We thought that we should at least bury the hatchet and just move forward with our lives, hoping that I'd be used to be here."

"I'm starting to get used to you being here in the lair. I started to forget about when he was even here after he defeated these stupid wolves. If it was me and him, we'd make a pretty good team." Raph said.

"I hope so."

"You guys wanna play some video ? It'll be just be you and Raph." Mikey said.

"If you'll show me how to play them." Cyrus said.

"Consider it done."

A few minutes later, Cyrus is starting to get the hang of playing video by playing some race cars. Raph pushed the buttons and planned to beat Cyrus, but Cyrus pulled on full throttle on the controller and made his car go to super-speed. Raph looked at Cyrus and asked, "You're getting pretty good at this."

"Yep."

"Impressive."

Then, he drove it faster going in front of Raph's car and then, beat him to the finish line. Cyrus dropped his controller and jumped up and down on the floor, saying "Oh, yeah! I am the ultimate race-car driver! I rock so hard!"

Raph looked at Cyrus, celebrating his victory and he smiled at him and said, "Congratulations, man. You did awesome, for your first time."

"Thanks, Raph."

When he looked into Raph's eyes, he finally feels like he can trust him now that he's cool with him being here...and for the first time, he really meant it. Minutes later, Splinter comes in and said, "Dinner, my sons."

"Let's eat, kid."

Cyrus followed Raph to the table along with Donnie, Leo and Mikey and they all sat down together. Splinter feels completely amazed that all of them are sitting at this table. He chuckled and said, "This is good picture to see, all of my sons sitting there as well as a new one here with us."

"So, what are we having, sensei?" asked Mikey.

"What else, Michaelangelo? Pizza."

Mikey went into ultimate overdrive when he sees the pizza coming in from the table and Cyrus was excited to devour the pizza. Everyone grabbed a slice and Cyrus noticed Mikey taking four slices and he only got three slices of pizza.

Leo sees both Mikey and Cyrus' stack in each plate and said, "Try not to hog the entire box."

"Leo, what makes you think I'm gonna hog the box?" asked Mikey.

"I remember that incident when you puked after having seven slices and threw up on Donnie's staff."

"Mikey did what?" asked Cyrus.

"It's true. Mikey threw up on his staff and that made Donnie ticked as ever."

"Oh, come on. It was an accident." Mikey said.

"Some accident. You know how long it took me to wash away the smell of puke off of my staff?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"2 weeks."

"It took you two weeks to wash the smell of Mikey's puke off your staff?" asked Cyrus.

"Yeah, it was. At that point, I didn't want Mikey anywhere near my space after that." Donnie answered.

"How long are you gonna hold on to this?" asked Mikey.

"When you stay at least a feet away from my staff."

"Donatello, Michaelangelo, please! We are eating here." Splinter said.

"Sorry, sensei." they said, in unison.

"Okay, then." Cyrus said.

Splinter looked at Cyrus and said, "Meet me in my room after dinner."

"Sure thing."

Mikey finished eating the pizza and lets out a loud burp. Cyrus put out a weird-look in his face that resembled it being disgusting. Then, he sighed and said, "That feels so good."

"More like it smells like turtle crap." Raph said.

Cyrus laughed loudly and said, "Good one."

Splinter sighed heavily and said, "Kids..."

* * *

And we wrap this up in a good note!


	24. Cyrus' Happy Ending

And now for the awesome finish!

* * *

Chapter 24: Cyrus' Happy Ending

Splinter started meditating in his room, while he was waiting for Cyrus to come over, but when Cyrus arrived, Splinter could hear him with his eyes closed. With his eyes still closed, he said, "Kneel, Cyrus."

Cyrus stood in front of Splinter and then, he kneels down on the floor and Splinter opened his eyes and saw him there. Cyrus asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I know that in the past couple of days, you were a lonely person who was always afraid of being who he really is. But since you have been here, I have seen an ultimate change within yourself. You have gained self-confidence, confronted your fears and are starting to become very loyal to my sons. It is the fact that you are like one of us." Splinter explains.

Cyrus looked at Splinter and said, "Well, it's because of you, though. I mean, at first, I felt like what am I doing here and I just feel so lonely and somewhat scared about how someone would take me seriously. But because of you, I've learned to accept the fact that I'm a lot confident within myself and also to face my fears and conquer it head-on."

"I can assure you, that being here will strengthen your bond with my sons and also to follow the ways of the ninja. You keep that up and you will be invincible."

"I will."

"Also, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me...that you will always stay true to yourself and that you are loved each and every single day."

"I promise."

"And I will make one to you. I promise you that everyday you will feel like you do belong here and that I will try my best to be the best teacher and father that no one has ever had before."

Cyrus chuckled and said, "Count on it."

Splinter comes in and gives Cyrus a hug. He embraced it and it feels like Splinter is his father figure...for the first time. They let go and Cyrus said, "Thanks...dad."

He walks out of the room and Splinter feels definitely proud of Cyrus for accomplishing to confront his fears head-on and for being more confident than ever before. Later on, he sees the turtles in Mikey's room, doing some dance moves, while practicing the ninja moves. He joins in on the action and is starting to have fun with them as the music plays.

_I hopped on the plane at LAX  
With a dream of my cargidan  
Welcome to the land of fame access  
Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time  
Look to my right  
And I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous!_

_My tummy's turnin'  
And I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure  
And I'm nervous  
'Cause when the taximan turned on the radio_

_And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA_

After seeing Raph, Donnie, Leo and Mikey master their moves, it's time for Cyrus to see if he can step up to their . He does some ninja-style breakdancing, mixing both hip-hop and ninja moves into it. He starts with spinning on the floor, then using his swords to master some moves, by tossing them up in the air, doing a backflip and lands down on his knees and catches the handles of both swords.

All the turtles were amazed with Cyrus' moves and gave him a standing ovation over his moves. Raph was totally impressed with his moves and said, "That was amazing, man!"

"Thanks, Raph." Cyrus said.

"So, you guys wanna jump up the roofs?" asked Donnie.

"Let's do it!" Mikey said.

"You coming, Cyrus?" asked Leo.

"Uh, yeah! Count me in, dude!"

All the turtles went out of the room to jump up the rooftops of New York City in the night. Splinter looks over them and said with a chuckle, "Some things never change."

Later, all the turtles-including Cyrus-went jumping and running through the rooftops of houses and buildings of New York City through most of the night. They were having much fun with Cyrus along for the ride. For the first time in Cyrus' life, it feels as if he really belongs with all of them and it seems as if Cyrus finally found a family that he feels like he's loved and being surrounded by brothers who are ninja brothers...that makes it all the more amazing and it's a memory that he'll treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

**THE END**

That wraps up this awesome story! I'd like to thank all you guys for reviewing this awesome story! See ya'll laterz!**  
**


End file.
